L'écueil des souvenirs
by nathdawn
Summary: Isolés du reste de l'équipage, Zoro et Sanji vont devoir faire face à une Marine particuliérement rusée dans sa violence. Rated M justifié. Les personnages sont à Oda.
1. Chapter 1

**Texte très sérieux, pas comme d'habitude, rien à voir.**

**J'en suis très fière et comme me l'a dit Charlie, je la cite, ne faisons pas d'esclandre, être humble n'est plus de ce siècle!**

**Et j'ose ainsi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 1

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? »

Une question qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Zoro et Sanji avaient entendu le coup de burst avant de voir le bateau décoller dans les airs. Et le problème, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas à bord!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**Quelques temps plus tôt…**

Le Sunny avait accosté sur une île automnale pour ravitailler en eau et nourriture. C'était une petite ville, aux ruelles étroites noyées de brume et délavées par une pluie fine qui s'insinuait partout et glaçait jusqu'aux os. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, les habitants se terrant chez eux, les regardant passer derrière leurs vitres closes. Tout était gris, terne, sans attrait et les Mugiwaras ne souhaitaient pas s'attarder plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. C'est ainsi que l'équipage au complet passait dans différentes échoppes sous les ordres du cuisinier qui décidait du choix de chaque victuailles, toujours méticuleux mais pressé de repartir lui-aussi car les commerçants avaient un côté fuyant, servant dans la hâte, acceptant le marchandage de Nami sans discuter, ce qui le rendait suspicieux. Certes, ils étaient pirates mais tout de même…

Or il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour croiser un escadron de la Marine. Ils étaient tombés nez à nez sur le chemin qui les ramenait au port, tout un bataillon armé et en rangs serrés.

Luffy et Zoro avaient senti ce petit frisson de plaisir d'avant combat, bien heureux de partir pour une bonne baston. Les autres avaient suivi, comme toujours, et l'issue ne laissait aucun doute. Chacun y allait de ses coups, de ses armes et les assaillants tombaient les uns après les autres, parfois à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'arène, selon celui qui les avait envoyé valser. Le capitaine détenait sans aucun doute le record du plus beau lancer de soldats, sa force phénoménale décuplée par le bonheur d'une bonne bagarre. Ces Marins, rien dans le pantalon!, comme aimait le dire le sabreur quand il aurait voulu s'amuser un peu plus longtemps alors qu'il était trop fort pour eux.

Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas le loisir de prononcer cette phrase. Comme sortant de nulle part tout autour de la bataille qui faisait rage, des détonations retentirent et, en un instant, tous les membres de l'équipage étaient prisonniers de filets. Ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé de fruits du démon s'en débarrassèrent facilement, contrairement aux autres. En effet, ils étaient faits en granit marin, et les forces s'échappaient de leurs corps comme s'ils étaient dans l'océan, les laissant inertes sur le sol, incapables de se défendre et encore moins d'attaquer.

Et de toutes parts, de nouveaux régiments se pressaient dans leur direction, hurlant, braillant, le martèlement de leurs bottes sur les pavés semblaient décompter le temps, rétrécir l'espace.

Zoro réfléchissait à toute vitesse, son âme de combattant prenant les commandes sans plus penser à ce qui pouvait se passer autour. Il savait que même s'il tranchait les filets, il faudrait de longues minutes pour que ses amis récupèrent. Bon, on s'occuperait des détails ensuite, d'abord couper!

Le wadô en bouche, un sabre à chaque main, il sembla qu'il n'avait fait qu'un seul mouvement pour libérer ses amis en un coup.

Puis il prit le temps de nouer le bandana autour de son crâne, signe que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Ramenez-les au bateau, je m'occupe de ces connards! »

L'épéiste avait hurlé l'ordre alors qu'il fonçait déjà dans la mêlée, les lames entrechoquant et tranchant tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage, ces éclairs d'argent que l'œil ne pouvait suivre, le geste trop rapide et pourtant si précis.

Nami avait saisi Chopper qui, suite à l'effet du granit, avait repris sa petite taille et fonçait vers le port sans se retourner. Elle avait confiance, ses amis la suivraient. Usopp avait pris Robin dans ses bras et galvanisé par la frayeur démentielle qui le faisait trembler, il détallait à toutes jambes dans les pas de la navigatrice. Franky avait chargé Luffy et Brook sur chacune des ses épaules et canardait tout ce qui bougeait, courant derrière les deux autres.

Sanji veillait à ce que ses amis puissent se replier en balançant de furieux coups de sa jambe du diable, arme de chair et de flammes. Il était resté, pour ne pas laisser au sabreur toute la gloire de ce sauvetage. Oui, il était fort mais pas plus que lui! Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui montrer le chemin du retour, qui n'était certes qu'à quelques encablures, mais encore trop loin pour sa boussole déboussolée. Et puis, il fallait bien ces prétextes pour se cacher son anxiété, cette peur irrationnelle chaque fois qu'ils mettaient leur vie en danger, cette peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait détester, autant qu'il aimait l'aimer. Alors, il était resté.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les coups de pieds pleuvaient, l'ennemi n'était pas plus fort que d'habitude pourtant le nombre des soldats ne semblait pas faiblir, toujours de nouveaux arrivants, fringants et armés et Sanji commençait à se lasser. Il fallait qu'ils retournent au bateau le plus vite possible mais avant cela, il faudrait arracher un Marimo à son jeu favori, le combat de sabre. Et pour ceci, il fallait déjà le retrouver au milieu de cette marée humaine.

Le choc de deux lames qui se croisent derrière sa tête le fit se retourner.

« Alors Cook, dans la lune?

Zoro venait de contrer une épée qui n'aurait pas manquer de s'encastrer dans son crâne et il lui souriait, le coin de la bouche relevé sur le manche du wadô, ce rictus carnassier et supérieur qui le hérissait autant qu'il le troublait.

Il attendit qu'ils soient dos à dos pour lui répondre entre deux coups.

- J'en avais marre de te chercher, j'ai feinté pour que tu te ramènes.

- Ben voyons!

- Faut qu'on retourne au bateau, je commence à en avoir marre de ces marins.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas profiter de la vie, ça!

- J'en profiterais encore mieux avec un bon verre de vin dans ma cuisine.

La bataille les sépara à nouveau, ils étaient trop nombreux et le cuisinier n'avait pas envie de découvrir un nouveau stratagème qu'ils sortiraient de leur chapeau et qui risquait de les mettre à terre car ce n'était pas une rencontre comme les autres, il lui semblait à présent évident que les soldats faisaient tout pour les isoler. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

Il détecta une brèche, un peu plus loin au bout de la rue qui comptait moins d'ennemis.

- Marimo!

Il avait seulement hurlé le surnom et s'élançait vers son but, persuadé que l'autre le suivrait. Encore quelques pirouettes et coups de pieds et la voie était dégagée, un coup d'œil en arrière et le sabreur courait derrière lui.

La ville était faite de petites ruelles et le brouillard s'épaississait ce qui les avantageait dans leur fuite, virant à chaque carrefour.

Puis, alors qu'ils filaient entre deux rangées de maisons accolées, Sanji sentit qu'on le tirait brutalement en arrière, et avant qu'il ne réalise, il était bloqué contre un mur, dans une obscurité quasi totale d'un bâtiment quelconque, son corps pressé par son acolyte.

« Chut. », se contenta de lui murmurer Zoro alors qu'ils entendaient au-dehors une cavalcade de bottes qui passaient sans s'arrêter.

Ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur, leurs vêtements trempés, profitant de ce moment de répit pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle, à l'affût du moindre bruit extérieur ou de tout mouvement suspect. Ils avaient l'impression d'attendre depuis longtemps, les secondes se transformant en heures, puis enfin vint le silence.

« On n'entend plus rien, on tente une sortie?, proposa Sanji.

- Y'a pas le feu.

Le cuisinier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des lèvres se déposaient sur les siennes, chaudes, avec le goût ferreux du sang. L'invite était bien trop tentante, l'adrénaline coulait encore bien trop vite dans leurs veines pour ne pas profiter de cette excitation grisante. Et ils s'embrassèrent, dans le noir, dans cet endroit inconnu cerné de toutes parts, ce qui rajoutait encore au plaisir ce goût de danger. Ils s'embrassaient et plus rien n'existait, seulement qu'ils étaient en vie, l'un contre l'autre et que narguer la Marine ne se refusait pas.

Sanji enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'escrimeur en se collant à lui et en réponse, il sentit les bras puissants lui encercler la taille pour le serrer un peu plus fort, comme pour désintégrer l'espace qui pourrait résider entre eux. Et les bouches se firent impatientes, se pressant, glissant l'une sur l'autre, suçant une lèvre, puis accueillant une langue qui apparaissait puis disparaissait, qui luttait puis caressait, dans un ballet infernal. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et se mélangeaient, et alors que leurs respirations s'était calmées après l'effort, elles redevenaient haletantes.

Ce fut Zoro qui rompit le premier l'étreinte, ne se décollant que de quelques centimètres de la bouche du cuistot.

« On va suivre ton conseil, Blondinet, on va y aller parce que là, tu me rends dingue!

- J'en ai autant à ton service.

- Bon, on y va?

- Me pose pas la question et avance, sinon, on sortira jamais d'ici!

Le sabreur ricana, s'écarta puis ouvrit la porte avec prudence.

Mais ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas qu'ils furent aussitôt repérés et pris de nouveau en chasse.

- Elle commence par me les briser sévère la Marine, là!, grogna Zoro tout en continuant de courir, la main gauche serrant fermement le wadô et la droite tenant les deux autres sabres dans leur fourreau contre sa hanche.

C'était pourtant vrai car chaque chemin qui aurait pu les ramener au port débordait de soldats et ils devaient repartir dans une autre direction, toujours plus loin de leur destination. Les pavés étaient rendus glissants par la bruine et il fallait éviter la chute, une glissade aurait été fatale, autant ne pas faciliter la tâche à ces soldats qui alors n'auraient plus qu'à les embrocher. Aussi, les deux hommes gardaient un œil l'un sur l'autre, rattrapant celui qui dérapait, chacun à tour de rôle.

Leurs pérégrinations les laissèrent à bout de souffle juste aux abords de la ville, la vue dégagée sur l'océan. Puis ils entendirent la détonation provenant de l'explosion de cola et virent le Sunny prendre son envol.

Leurs compagnons avaient pris la bonne décision, il fallait mettre le navire à l'abri, ils viendraient bien les rechercher plus tard.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi?, demanda Sanji, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Ben, on court Blondinet! »

Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désabusé, Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant, et ils se remirent en route, les marins toujours collés à leurs basques.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient réussi à les semer encore une fois, tous les deux appuyés contre un mur, cherchant leur souffle, grappillant un peu de temps, ils savaient que le répit serait de courte durée.

« Bordel, il vont pas nous lâcher, grogna le sabreur.

- On devrait peut-être se séparer, proposa Sanji, à court d'autre solution.

- Pas question! S'il le faut, je les découperai un par un mais je nous sortirai de là.

- Pour qui tu te prends? Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller sans toi!

Zoro secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Je le sais bien, c'est pas le problème. Mais on est déjà que tous les deux, alors hors de question qu'on se perde de vue. En plus, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils cherchent.

- Ouais, c'est qu'il m'a semblé aussi. Mais cette île ne semble pas très grande, on aura du mal à trouver une planque.

- Bon, alors on tente de contourner tout ce cirque et on retourne au port voler un bateau, en mode furtif.

- Mode furtif? Depuis quand tu sais faire, toi?, ricana le cuisinier.

Le sabreur reprit son sourire en coin.

- Depuis que dois coincer discrètement un cuistot pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Tout un art!

Sanji se redressa, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

- Pour le furtif, on oublie, regarde derrière toi.

Des soldats arrivaient en masse.

- Pas la peine de me retourner, je crois que je vois très bien de quoi tu parles.

En effet, la même scène se déroulait de chaque côté de la rue où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient cernés.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, un merci aux nanas super sympas avec qui je discute de temps à autre, ça flatte mon âme, me fait éclater le coeur en mille morceaux pour se recoller en deux fois plus gros... Vous vous reconnaîtrez, je ne détaille pas...**

**La suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, à elles et aux autres...**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 2

Les soldats s'étaient jetés sur eux dans un cri qui lançait l'assaut et les deux pirates avaient été rapidement séparés. Zoro enchaînait les passes et les coups sans faiblir pourtant il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bandana! Le plaisir de se battre était passé, remplacé par la hâte de retrouver le cuistot pour se mettre à l'abri afin d'attendre le retour de leurs compagnons.

« RORONOA ZORRO!

Une voix de femme venait de crier son nom et les soldats s'écartèrent précipitamment de lui. Il se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel et son sang se glaça. Bloqué contre un mur, Sanji avait une lame contre sa gorge, entouré des uniformes bleus et blancs, version… jupe. Seulement des femmes, armées et affichant un air déterminé qui tenaient en joue l'inventeur de la galanterie qui, même si sa vie en dépendait, ne lèverait jamais la main sur la gente féminine.

- Et merde!

Zoro venait de résumer dans cette injure tout ce qu'il pensait de la situation. L'une d'elle s'avança, longs cheveux auburn, mince, visage harmonieux, courbes voluptueuses, l'archétype de la femme parfaite pour un maître-coq, juste un putain de problème pour un sabreur.

Elle garda une certaine distance prudente en s'adressant à lui.

- Si tu veux sauver la vie de ton ami, je te conseille de lâcher tes armes et de te rendre bien gentiment.

Zoro se contenta de regarder le cuistot, cherchant une réponse à l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et il déchiffra rapidement dans son regard qu'il s'en tiendrait à ses valeurs, quelqu'en soit l'issue. Ils n'avaient certes pas les mêmes préjugés mais il comprenait que c'était son code d'honneur et qu'il refuserait de s'avilir en l'enfreignant. Facile à comprendre, il pensait pareil.

- Sauve-toi Marimo!

Une seule parole qui valut au cuisinier de sentir son sang couler le long de sa gorge, la lame ayant entaillé la peau et une goutte écarlate traçait un sillon sur sa peau pâle, contournant la pomme d'adam, glissant lentement, le liquide visqueux s'accrochant, ralentissant le temps.

Le rouge, le gris du ciel, le temps qui ne s'arrêtera pas.

L'épéiste se contenta de retirer le foulard noir de sa tête et de jeter ses sabres au sol.

- ZORO, NON! »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit alors que son crâne semblait exploser sous le coup qui le plongea dans les ténèbres.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Lorsque Zoro ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla que la pauvre lueur ambiante venait de traverser ses rétines et de lui percuter le cerveau, déclenchant une douleur suffocante. Alors il referma les paupières, comme lors de ses méditations et se concentra pour chasser ce mal qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Ne plus penser, ne plus sentir, juste plonger au fond de soi. Et alors que tous ses sens étaient dirigés vers sa respiration, il parvint à occulter et pratiquement chasser cette sensation désagréable.

« Bon sang, ils se sont servi d'un boulet de canon ou quoi? » , pesta-t-il intérieurement tout en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Il eut un léger vertige, les murs et le plafond bougeaient désagréablement. Une pièce sombre juste éclairée par une lanterne en fin de vie, une odeur d'iode et de moisi et ce qu'il avait d'abord crû venir du coup qu'il avait reçu, ce n'était pas sa vue qui déraillait, la pièce tanguait réellement.

Puis un bruit de maillons métalliques quand il se redressa pour s'asseoir.

Il était attaché à fond de cale dans un bateau qui naviguait. Et torse-nu, le froid faisant frissonner sa peau. Il tenta de tirer sur les fers, sans résultat, ils étaient solidement fichés dans le sol, les deux chaînes de soixante centimètres reliées à un anneau d'acier.

Et il était seul. Où était le Cook?

Alors qu'il tentait de se défaire des menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles, il entendit la porte grincer et deux soldats entrèrent, accompagnés de la femme en uniforme.

« Ah, tu es réveillé!, lui dit-elle d'une voix très enjouée.

Mais Zoro la coupa sans plus de façon.

- Où est mon ami?

Elle sourit, pas le moins du monde intimidée par le regard noir du sabreur.

- Tu le verras bientôt. Nous avons… quelques questions à lui poser. D'ailleurs, je suis passée te voir pour la même raison.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes questions!

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Tu es si drôle! Tu crois vraiment que tu puisses te défiler?

- Je crois surtout que t'as pas intérêt de te retrouver en face de moi quand je me serai libéré. Le fait d'être une femme ne te sauvera pas la vie.

Son visage se figea, une lueur mauvaise au coin de l'œil.

- Reprenons plus calmement, je ne me suis même pas présentée, car je crois qu'il faut que tu saches le nom de celle qui va te tuer.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort.

- Patience, ça viendra. Je suis la Vice-Amirale Dukey, Angéla pour les intimes. Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

- Je préfère sale garce, ça te va mieux!

Elle sembla contenir un mouvement, comme si elle voulait le frapper mais reprit vite son attitude calme et hautaine, juste sa voix un peu plus basse, le ton sec.

- Sais-tu comment j'ai réussi à vous attraper?

- Ben, j'en n'ai toujours rien à battre mais vu que tu as l'air adorer t'écouter parler, je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix.

- Bravo! Tu viens enfin de comprendre! En effet, tu n'as pas le choix! Donc, je vous ai eu grâce aux dossiers que j'ai sur vous. Sanji la Jambe Noire, terrassé par une femme du CP9, tu te souviens? J'ai interrogé toutes les personnes qui ont croisé votre chemin, tous les ennemis que vous avez battus. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai su sa plus grande faiblesse. Il m'a alors suffit de recruter des demoiselles. Pour toi, c'était un peu plus ardu mais un homme qui vit le sabre à la main et avec tant de talent, ne peut que suivre un code d'honneur et ne pas abandonner un ami. Je me trompe?

- C'est une question?

- Non, tu as raison mais j'en ai d'autres. Tu aimes les lames, n'est-ce pas?

Et alors qu'elle conversait toujours aussi tranquillement, elle se tourna vers l'un des soldat qui lui donna un sabre. Elle le tendit à bout de bras, sans trembler, très sûre d'elle et posa la pointe sur la joue de l'escrimeur.

- Réponds gentiment et tout se passera bien. Je veux savoir où est le Chapeau de Paille et le reste de l'équipage.

Zoro ricana, se moquant de ce geste qui faisait s'enfoncer la pointe dans sa peau. Et puis la question lui semblait tellement idiote qu'il ne pouvait qu'en rire. Où? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

- Ben regarde dans tes foutus dossiers, t'as peut-être sauté une page…

- Réfléchis encore.

Et l'acier, coupant aussi bien qu'un scalpel entailla son visage jusqu'à son menton. La douleur était une sensation de brûlure alors qu'il sentait les chairs qui s'écartaient, le sang chaud se répandant, glissant vers le bas. Il ne grimaça même pas, se contentant de la fixer dans les yeux avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, jamais il ne céderait quoi que ce soit.

- Répond!

- Va te faire foutre!

Et la lame reprit le même mouvement, à quelques millimètres de la première entaille, le sang gouttant de son menton, coulant le long de son cou, se déversant sur sa poitrine. Zoro resta stoïque, ignorant la douleur grâce à la rage qui l'emplissait tout entier. Puis il comprit pourquoi on lui avait retiré ses vêtements quand elle le taillada un peu partout sur le torse et les bras, de petites coupures courtes et peu profondes mais qui brûlaient comme si on lui passait un fer rouge sur la peau.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne fit aucun mouvement, assis en tailleur contre le mur, indifférent.

Il fut le premier surpris de voir la femme abaisser le sabre, abandonner sa petite séance de sadisme qui pourtant semblait la complaire au-delà de tout.

- Tu es coriace, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Nous allons voir si ton ami aura été plus loquace que toi. Allez le chercher!, ordonna-t-elle à l'un de ses subalterne qui se précipita au dehors.

Zoro se sentit soulagé, il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il était advenu du cuistot.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures pour entendre des pas derrière la porte. Sanji, enchaîné lui aussi, fut poussé en avant et il s'écroula au sol, gêné par la courte chaîne entre ses chevilles qui entravait ses armes redoutables. Il avait, semble-t-il, lui aussi bénéficié des traitements de la Marine, sa pommette et son menton étaient rouges et gonflés, présumant de futurs hématomes, son arcade sourcilière ouverte, une lèvre fendue. Aucun doute, ils l'avaient passé à tabac. Les coupures pour l'un, les coups pour l'autre, ils poussaient le vice à se servir de leurs propres attaques. Imaginative la Marine, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça.

L'un des gardes, trop impatient, se précipita vers le blond qui tardait à se relever et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les reins qui le fit se cambrer. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Zoro qui put lire la détermination du cuistot, il ne plierait pas plus que lui. On le tira et ses chaînes furent reliées aussi à un anneau dans le sol, face au sabreur, à deux longueurs de bras, à plusieurs putains de longueurs de chaîne. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher un filet de sang.

- Sales connards!…

Mais Sanji interrompit le sabreur dans un souffle.

- Ferme-la Marimo!

L'autre comprit le message, il fallait tenir, ne pas leur montrer qu'ils avaient pris l'ascendant, c'était déjà bien assez évident. C'était tout ce qui leur restait mais ils s'accrocheraient, ils lutteraient, il serait bien temps de s'apitoyer lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de cet enfer.

La femme ricana à nouveau, un petit rire cruel, un grincement.

- Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, messieurs. Je peux vous jurer que bientôt je n'arriverai plus à vous faire taire. Je vous laisse entre vous, essayez de vous convaincre l'un l'autre de coopérer.

Ils sortirent tous à sa suite, les laissant enfin seuls.

Sanji s'adossa au mur en grimaçant cette fois, tout son corps était perclus de douleurs, ils avaient frappés comme des brutes pendant un temps infini. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes de cassées au vu de sa respiration rendue pénible au moindre mouvement. Pourtant, il se contorsionna encore pour chercher une cigarette et la poser au coin de sa bouche. Ses mains tremblaient quand il l'alluma et la première bouffée lui arracha un toussotement déplaisant mais le plaisir qui en découla valait bien ce petit désagrément.

- Une chance que ces imbéciles n'aient pas songé à me les confisquer.

- T'as raison, faut voir le bon côté des choses, vu ce qu'ils t'ont mis!

Sanji leva les yeux vers le sabreur en face de lui et esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air plus frais que moi. Plus sanguinolent aussi.

- Bah, juste des égratignures.

Le cuisinier posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, il lui semblait que ses muscles n'avaient plus la force d'en supporter le poids. L'épéiste avait pris son ton le plus ironique mais il saignait de partout, deux coupures sur son visages, plus profondes que les autres, déversaient un fin filet rouge qui rejoignait d'autres blessures, tels les affluents d'un fleuve. De plus, on pouvait voir la blessure coagulée qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne lorsqu'il s'était rendu, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

- Je suis désolé Zoro, tout ça c'est ma faute.

- T'as raison, t'es un vrai boulet.

Mais alors qu'il disait ça, il souriait.

- Je t'ai dit de te barrer, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

- T'as vraiment besoin d'une réponse? Parce que là, si tu te mets à poser des questions aussi idiotes que ces bâtards, je pense que je vais craquer et c'est moi qui vais te finir.

Sanji rigola, ce qui lui arracha un rictus de douleur.

- Alors essaie de le faire en un coup, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- On va s'en sortir Sanji.

Il ne riait plus, le sarcasme n'était plus de mise dans cette situation désespérée.

- Faut vraiment que ce soit grave pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Mais t'inquiète, je tiendrai le coup.

- J'en doute pas. C'était juste un encouragement, pour tous les deux.

- Si je pouvais lever les bras, je ferais la ola. Mais pourquoi t'as plus que la moitié de tes fringues?

- Oh, ça! Comme je savais qu'on serait enfermés tous les deux, j'ai préféré gagner du temps sur les préliminaires.

- Dommage que les chaînes soient trop courtes.

- Tu l'as dit! On se rattrapera une fois qu'on sera sortis.

- Ouais, ce serait bien… Zoro, si tu as une opportunité, échappe-toi.

- Pas sans toi Cook.

- Marimo!…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engueule? Maintenant? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un cuistot! Et t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, t'as compris?

- J'ai pas plus besoin des ordres d'un abruti de sabreur! On devrait roupiller, tu crois pas? Je sens que le deuxième round devrait plus tarder. »

Et ils s'allongèrent sur la plancher froid et humide, les yeux dans les yeux, s'encourageant du regard à tenir jusqu'au bout. Avec un peu de chance, Luffy et les autres seraient bientôt là. Il fallait juste attendre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils n'eurent en effet que quelques heures de répit et des gardes se dirigèrent vers le maître-coq et le détachèrent de l'anneau. Une fois debout, il prit la peine de resserrer son nœud de cravate.

« Marimo, s'ils amènent à bouffer, tache de me garder une part. »

Puis il sortit sous escorte. Zoro resta seul, personne ne vint le torturer et pourtant, il trouvait cela encore pire, l'esprit seulement tourné vers le Cook qui devait subir leurs coups pour des réponses qu'il ne possédait même pas. Il lui avait promis de tenir bon, il était fort et teigneux mais on a tous nos limites, non?

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**L'histoire se précise, un peu...**

**La suite tantôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Tout d'abord, Délalie, bienvenue, ta review m'a percé le coeur alors je marque le coup, héhé!**

**Shaya, je te réponds ici... merci, de bien jolis compliments mais je t'en supplie, n'utilise pas le mot basique, ça ne peut me définir (j'ironise, j'ai compris le sens de tes paroles...)**

**Et coucou à mes fanfikeuses toquées tout comme moi, nos papottes et nos parlottes sont mes petits bonheurs! Shimizuu, t'es mon chouchou, Christigui t'es ma chérie, Sanji-Mayu mon petit chou, Hasegawa écoute maman pour une fois! Et Omya, une pensée pour toi! (Tout en rimes, n'y voyez pas de déclaration, vous n'avez rien de Zoro!)**

**Marre de mon blabla? **

**Allez, c'est parti!**

* * *

L'ECUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 3

Flic, floc, flic, floc.

Une goutte d'eau qui tombe, suivie de sa jumelle. Un bruit, un rythme qui rend fou, un silence qui oppresse.

Zoro se démenait tant et plus pour se libérer des entraves au point que ses poignets saignaient sous la brûlure du métal, il tentait de sortir l'anneau enchâssé dans le sol mais rien à faire. Malgré cela, il préférait s'évertuer dans le vide pour meubler cette attente qui n'en finissait pas. Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils emmené le Cook, pour la cinquième fois? Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures, et il était resté seul comme à chaque fois, personne n'était venu l'interroger ni même regarder ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient tellement confiance en eux qu'ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine de le surveiller. Sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire n'était rien à côté de sa colère, il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, quitte à s'en broyer les mains pour arracher ces foutues menottes.

Flic, floc, flic, floc.

Comme le son d'une horloge, égrenant le temps qui passe, interminable.

Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et reprit sa position du lotus contre le mur, comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois, Sanji ne passa pas la porte sur ses deux jambes, il était soutenu par deux gardes qui le balancèrent sur le sol, sans même prendre la peine de relier ses fers à l'anneau. C'était inutile, il était dans un si piteux état qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter. Zoro guettait le moindre signe de vie et il fut soulagé de le voir bouger un peu, cherchant sans doute une position à peine plus confortable, prostré sur lui-même, lui tournant le dos.

Un des gardes déposa un morceau de pain et un broc d'eau sur le sol à côté de l'épéiste qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il fixait le cuistot, renfermant sa rage au fond de lui car il savait que s'il la laissait exploser, ce serait le Blondinet qui en subirait les conséquences. Il avait bien compris les plans de la garce, comme elle n'avait rien pu tirer de lui, elle se servait de sa ruse première, l'obliger à céder, le pousser à craquer en s'en prenant à ce qu'il avait de plus cher, elle aurait alors un bon prétexte pour les tuer sans les faire passer par la case tribunal. Une garce brimée par les règles de la Marine mais assez perverse pour trouver un moyen de les contourner.

Pendant un instant, il regretta de n'avoir pas crié ou ne serait-ce que grimacé, non, il s'était enfermé dans sa carapace, ignorant la douleur, poussant sa fierté à ne rien donner pour satisfaire son bourreau. Mais s'il avait agi différemment, il aurait pu soulager le calvaire de Sanji en encaissant un peu de sa souffrance à sa place. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien, si ce n'est constater les dégâts et ce sentiment d'impuissance ne pouvait qu'accroître sa haine envers cette Marine censée protéger mais qui se conduisait plus mal encore que le pire des pirates, se rengorgeant d'un sadisme proche de l'aliénation.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée sur le dernier garde, il se précipita mais fut aussitôt arrêté par les chaînes trop courtes.

« Oï Cook, ça va?

Pas de réponse, aucun mouvement et il sentit un instant la panique le gagner, sentiment qu'il connaissait peu, son instinct de guerrier, toujours tourné vers l'attaque et le on-verra-plus-tard ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de chose. Mais là, c'était différent car il s'agissait du cuistot.

- Sanji, bordel, tu vas pas te laisser claquer là!

- Arrête de gueuler Marimo, j'ai une migraine abominable.

Le sabreur se détendit, il avait encore la force de râler, ça ne devait pas aller si mal, même si sa voix rauque avait à peine été perceptible.

- Ramène tes fesses ici, Sourcils en Vrille, je suis trop court pour aller te chercher.

- Une chance alors, car vu comme t'es bourrin, tu réussirais à me casser le dernier os qui ne l'est pas.

- T'es pas drôle, là.

Sanji se tourna sur le dos, les mouvements ralentis par son corps qui refusait de suivre, fixant le sabreur en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- Ils ont réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur, ces cons!

Et alors qu'il continuait d'ironiser, il rampa sur la courte distance qui les séparait et s'écroula sur le sabreur à genoux. Zoro resta un instant les mains en l'air, il n'osait même pas l'effleurer, les blessures à son visage s'étaient multipliées et se rouvraient à chaque nouvelle salve de coups, il remarqua des marques violacées qui affleuraient de sa chemise entrouverte. Du sang séché traçait des lignes depuis la racine de ses cheveux, suivait ses courbes, juste un sillon délavé restait le témoin de larmes. Douleur, rage, peine, tout cela à la fois, une goutte salée qui avait suivi le sang.

Il y avait un moment que Sanji ne prenait plus la peine de resserrer sa cravate, le réflexe était parti avec ses forces. Il n'allumait plus sa cigarette, la moindre toux lui donnait l'impression que ses poumons cherchaient à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Et il ne parlait presque plus, répondant du bout des lèvres au sabreur qui le laissait alors récupérer un peu avant la prochaine séance.

Cette fois, il pouvait enfin le sentir contre lui, son visage sur ses cuisses, discerner sa respiration à travers ses propres muscles, sentir sa chaleur, un peu trop d'ailleurs, il devait avoir un peu de fièvre. Il porta sa paume à son front, il était chaud mais rien de terrible. Son corps se battait avec ses propres armes face à l'agression et il aurait voulu pouvoir interroger Chopper afin de lui demander si c'était une aussi bonne nouvelle que ce qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre. Puis il laissa ses doigts caresser ses cheveux, très doucement.

Sanji sentait parfaitement le désarroi de son amant, il préférait d'ailleurs sa place à la sienne, ou presque. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir impuissant, il était bien placé pour le savoir, son honneur en avait pâti cette fois et il devait bien avouer que sa bravoure du début avait bien faiblie.

- J'ai parlé… je leur ai dit qu'il suffisait d'attendre, que Luffy et les autres viendraient nous chercher. J'ai pas pu…

- T'as bien fait, après tout s'ils veulent à tout prix rencontrer notre capitaine quand il est en rogne, grand bien leur fasse! Et ils ne se laisseront pas avoir deux fois par leurs filets débiles. T'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'était la meilleure solution.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça?

- Ouais, l'important ici, c'est de survivre alors dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent entendre, brode s'il le faut, on s'en fout. Mais si tu as avoué alors pourquoi t'ont-ils gardé si longtemps?

- D'autres questions… sur moi, jusqu'à mon enfance… je sais pas, bizarre. J'ai répondu, c'est tout, je me rappelle plus.

Zoro se pencha sur lui, murmurant près de son oreille.

- C'est bon, Blondinet. Dis-leur tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu restes en vie, d'accord?

- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, enfin, façon de parler…

- Avec ta langue de vipère, ils se lasseront avant toi, ils souhaiteront même que tu la fermes! Je sais de quoi je parle!

- Me fais pas rire Marimo, ça fait mal.

- Héhé. Faut bien que je puisse t'embêter, histoire que toute cette merde soit supportable.

- Tant que tu me sers d'oreiller, fais ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix ralentissait, il s'endormait. Un peu d'apaisement, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir alors il resterait immobile, même si tout son corps se rebiffait contre sa position inconfortable.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'en prenaient à lui, il se le promit sur l'honneur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji avait gémi quelques fois pendant son sommeil, son front plissé et transpirant. Même son repos n'était pas serein, la douleur et la fièvre le faisant se réveiller quelques secondes. Alors Zoro le rassurait d'une caresse et il se rendormait, retrouvant un oubli précaire.

L'immobilité du sabreur avait engourdi ses jambes, son dos se révoltait mais il l'ignorait, seulement centré sur le corps de son amant. Et sur sa détermination, inflexible. Agir plutôt que le laisser mourir, il avait déjà trop attendu. Alors, pour sauver un cuistot qui l'ouvrait aux autres, il se renfermerait, imperméable à toute émotion et agirait comme il savait le faire, juste suivre l'instinct, combattre et frapper. Il écouterait, sentirait vibrer les choses, les hommes, le bateau. Et il saurait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Flic, floc, flic, floc.

Goutte de mer s'infiltrant dans le bateau.

Flic, floc, flic, floc.

Rythme du temps, au diapason du cœur qui bat.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Des pas derrière la porte, ils arrivaient, encore,…enfin!

« Sanji, je vais te faire mal. »

Juste un avertissement qui avait suffit au cuisinier à se réveiller et enclencher son alarme intérieure. La porte qui s'ouvrait, il sentait qu'on le poussait un peu trop brusquement, sa tête heurtant le plancher. Un coup d'œil sur le visage de l'escrimeur, son regard fixe dirigé vers le sol, les muscles de ses épaules qui frémissaient, seul détail en dehors de toute immobilité. Il le connaissait par cœur et c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question.

Les deux gardes étaient près d'eux et quand le premier se pencha sur lui pour le relever, Zoro lui envoya un violent coup de tête qui frappa sa tempe et dans le même temps, il saisissait le sabre du soldat. Le second n'avait pas encore réagi qu 'il sentait une lame sous sa gorge.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as la clé de ces menottes sinon considère que tu es déjà mort.

- Non… enfin oui, je les ai, ne me tuez pas.

- Ferme-la, contente-toi de nous détacher.

Le Marin tremblait, rendant ses gestes maladroits, ce qui arracha un soupir exaspéré au sabreur. Puis ils se retrouvèrent enfin délestés de leurs fers. Zoro l'assomma avec le manche du sabre et s'empara de celui que son propriétaire n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir du fourreau.

- Marimo… t'es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais?

- Certain.

- Tu te rappelles qu'on est sur un bateau, au milieu de je ne sais où?

- Sauf que là, si tu es attentif, on ne navigue plus, ils ont jeté l'ancre.

En effet, ils étaient sous la ligne de flottaison, mais aucun bruit caractéristique d'une proue qui fend les flots, juste un léger clapotis et les mouvements du bateau à peine perceptibles.

- Tu peux me suivre?, demanda Zoro d'un ton tout à fait détaché.

Sanji avait réussi à s'asseoir mais il s'interrogeait encore sur le comment, tant il avait mal et se demandait si ses jambes arriveraient à le porter. Pourtant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Évidemment!

- Bien.

Et il lui tendait déjà une main. Sanji la saisit et serra les dents en suivant le mouvement de traction, sa vision se brouillant brutalement. Il se fustigea, s'accrochant pour rester conscient.

- Oï Cook, t'es avec moi, là?

Le sabreur lui avait rattrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de tanguer. Sanji le regarda, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Mais… si je merde cette fois, pars sans moi.

- Ferme-la sinon, je t'assomme direct et je t'embarque comme un paquet de linge sale!

Le cuisinier ricana.

- T'es un homme des cavernes, tu sais ça? En plus, avec la tête que tu as, ils se jetteront à la flotte de terreur.

En effet, sa blessure au cuir chevelu s'était rouverte sous la violence du coup qu'il avait balancé et le sang dégoulinait sur toute une moitié de son visage. Son regard de glace complétait le tableau du guerrier en mode attaque. Il passa machinalement un revers de main qui étala le liquide rouge, il n'en perdait pas tant que ça, ça pouvait attendre.

- Faut que je sois sûr. Tu peux marcher ou pas?

- Le mieux, c'est d'essayer, allez, avance! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La remontée vers le pont avait été un calvaire pour Sanji, s'efforçant de suivre le rythme d'un escrimeur survolté et qui distribuait les coups de sabres à la volée, à présent muni de trois armes de soldats. Ce dernier se retournait souvent, s'assurant qu'il était toujours derrière lui.

Ils étaient enfermés depuis des jours, combien, ils ne le savaient pas mais ils eurent la même pensée en débarquant au niveau supérieur. Toujours ce temps de merde! La brume, la pluie, rien ne manquait.

« Cook, je t'abandonne une minute. »

Zoro n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'élançait, le Demon Slash laissant des corps partout, le torse barré d'une croix. Puis il avait enchaîné avec Ashura, se démultipliant, et les neuf lames avaient fait d'énormes dégâts, tranchant et repoussant les tirs ennemis. Tout n'était que cris et râles d'agonie, une scène de chaos sous les nuages gris.

Sanji observait les soldats qui s'étaient précipités sur lui, sabres et fusils à la main mais aucun n'osait réellement l'approcher. Lui s'était appuyé contre le mur, cherchant son souffle, heureux de revoir la lumière du jour, même si ça ne devait durer qu'un instant, la situation ne le rendant pas vraiment optimiste. Si l'un des abrutis autours de lui tentait quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait rien faire. Et il suivait des yeux l'escrimeur, fasciné par le spectacle macabre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à une démonstration telle que celle-ci et cette fois, il était persuadé que sa réputation de Démon Sabreur se perpétuerait. Même lui le trouvait terrifiant à cet instant, couvert de sang, le sien et celui de ses adversaires, se diluant sur sa peau avec la pluie.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il tenait devant lui la Vice-Amirale, cause de tous leurs malheurs. Sanji comprit pourquoi il l'avait laissé en arrière car même s'il haïssait cette femme, il ne permettrait pas que l'épéiste lui fasse du mal. Et ces Marins étaient trop cons car ils le cernaient, l'empêchant de calmer leur agresseur. Ironique? Sûrement, mais pas au point d'en rire.

« Maintenant, sale garce, on va négocier.

- Si tu ne me relâches pas, je fais exécuter ton ami sur le champ. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire.

- Et moi, j'ai presque pas besoin de bouger pour te trancher la gorge. On n'a plus rien à perdre, si je me rends, tu le tueras de toute façon. Alors réfléchis vite, tu as un peu trop d'ambitions pour crever sous ma main. Aujourd'hui, en tous cas.

Elle hésita un instant mais elle tremblait, elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Elle sentait sa haine dans ce bras qui la ceinturait trop fort, la lame contre son cou qui ne vibrait pas, sa détermination et son calme étaient évidents, il la tuerait. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir affaibli, elle avait voulu le briser de l'intérieur, lui montrer que quelque soit son courage, il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle avait fait une tragique erreur.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- D'abord, laisse mon ami me rejoindre et fais amener mes affaires, vêtements et sabres. Ensuite, on s'est arrêtés, pourquoi?

- Si je te disais que je comptais vous débarquer?

- Ben j'en déduirais que ça doit pas être un endroit avec taverne et bains de vapeurs.

- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien. Je dois retourner sur l'île attendre vos amis et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous voir vous échapper pour les prévenir.

- Tu es prudente.

- Toujours. Vous n'êtes qu'un moyen pour moi de gravir les échelons, n'y vois rien de personnel.

- Un jour, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai et ce sera très personnel. Libre à toi d'avancer ce moment à maintenant.

Elle ne prit pas longtemps pour réfléchir.

- Baissez vos armes et laissez cet homme passer!

Elle avait l'habitude d'être obéie à la seconde et personne ne broncha. Sanji prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette, il en avait cruellement besoin.

Puis Zoro récupéra ses affaires avec un plaisir évident et enfila son t-shirt et son blouson et remis ses propres sabres à la ceinture, se contentant du wadô dans une main qui n'avait pas bougé du cou de la Vice-Amirale pendant qu'il s'habillait.

- Alors Marimo, on en est où?

- La dame accepte de nous débarquer.

- Où?

Ce fut elle qui répondit.

- Là-dessus. »

La brume se désagrégeait quelque peu et Sanji sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant… juste un gros rocher comme posé sur l'eau.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Alors, c'est pas mal, hein? **

**Je blague, mais ne notez que des trucs sympas, mon moral ne tient qu'à un fil, ne le réduisez pas à peau de chagrin...**

**Vous avez lu? Alors flattez maintenant!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Ah, le printemps pointe le bout de son nez...**

**Du coup, pas grand chose à dire, le bonheur rend muet... **

**Pour Omya, un seul être vous manque et le monde est dépeuplé... en réponse à ton moine fataliste! Non mais ho, on va pas se laisser berner par des paroles négatives, hein! On est des pirates, des forbans! (un type qui dit que la terre continue de tourner si on disparait... Tss! Balivernes!) C'était la pensée du jour... **

**Allez, bonne lecture! **

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 4

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji, les yeux braqués sur le rocher, avait laissé tomber sa cigarette, totalement sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Juste un énorme caillou, avec un sommet nu où se découpait un autre morceau plus petit, le faisant ressembler à un gâteau d'anniversaire raté. Une vision qui hantait encore ses cauchemars parfois.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez tant de détails sur moi. »

Il avait dû lui parler de ce drame de son enfance, il n'aurait pu en jurer, il ne s'en souvenait pas. À un moment, il s'était contenté de répondre mécaniquement aux questions, parlant pour espacer les coups devenus trop insupportables. Et à présent, ils allaient crever, là, sur cet écueil et tout serait de sa faute. Son souffle lui manquait, il avait l'impression de s'asphyxier. Et il avait tellement froid. La pluie? Non, de l'intérieur, un froid de mort.

« J'ai ta parole que si on débarque, vous ne tenterez rien contre nous?, demanda Zoro à la Vice-Amirale, toujours sous la menace de la lame.

Il avait bien remarqué que le cuistot n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal mais il était un peu trop occupé pour s'en soucier maintenant.

- Je vous le promets. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher plus, les fonds sont couverts de récifs et les falaises sont trop lisses pour pouvoir les escalader.

- Et je suppose que tu as prévu une solution.

- Une corde accrochée au grand mât, il suffira de vous balancer.

Zoro retrouva son sourire carnassier.

- Ben j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige, tu feras l'aller avec nous.

- J'ai promis.

- Si tu avais de l'honneur, je m'en serais aperçu. Demande à tes guignols d'accrocher la corde et qu'ils se débrouillent pour qu'on puisse tenir à trois. Et atterrissage en douceur, démerdez-vous! »

OOOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

La Marine pouvait être inventive. Un soldat avait fait le saut, accroché une corde autour de l'appendice supérieur du rocher et ainsi, avec la moitié d'un gros tonneau, ils se balançaient tous les trois dans cette tyrolienne de fortune au-dessus des flots qui se brisaient sur les récifs.

Les deux pirates débarquèrent sans encombres, laissant la Vice-Amirale repartir. Zoro lui fit leurs adieux, à sa façon.

« Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Et je te tuerai. Allez, bon voyage et le bonjour à Luffy! »

Et il repoussa le tonneau de toutes ses forces, la femme dû s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir sur ce caillou mais dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur le Chapeau de Paille, elle reviendrait s'en assurer, juste pour ne pas prendre de risque.

Zoro avait tranché la corde au ras du nœud et avait attendu que le bateau de la Marine disparaisse à l'horizon, prêt à fracasser un boulet de canon s'il y avait eu lieu mais rien ne s'était passé. Une fois certain que tout danger était écarté, il retourna vers le cuistot, assis sur le sol et adossé à l'amas rocheux. Il choisit de s'asseoir à côté de lui, de toute façon, il était déjà trempé par cette bruine qui tombait sans cesse.

« Enfin seuls, Blondinet!

- Ouais, c'est le paradis.

- C'est pas le rêve mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être avec eux.

- Ouais.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Zoro l'observait, son air hébété ne lui ressemblait pas et ses pommettes rouges trahissaient la fièvre qui l'accablait. Comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas demandé de médicaments, juste quelques vivres, de l'eau et une couverture pour tout transporter. Il avait agi dans la précipitation, les circonstances aidant mais il était de toutes façons trop tard pour regretter. Autant se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, la nuit ne tarderait pas.

- Tu vas rester bien sagement ici et je vais nous construire un petit abri bien douillet.

- T'es débile ou quoi?! Y'a rien ici, juste de la roche!

- Hé! Baisse d'un ton, tu veux?! J'ai passé assez de temps sur les routes pour me débrouiller, même d'un endroit aussi pourri! Et quand j'ai dit construire, c'était plutôt ... détruire, parce qu'il n'y a rien que mes sabres ne puissent couper.

Et ce disant, il reprenait son sourire en coin, que Sanji apprécia à sa juste valeur.

- Vas-y, va tout péter, rappelle-toi juste que je suis de ce côté.

- J'aurais du mal de l'oublier. »

Et il partit, choisissant l'endroit qui serait le plus à l'abri du vent et où ils seraient assez loin du bord de la falaise. Puis il prit en main le Shuusui, le sabre qu'il avait obtenu du samurai et se concentra.

En quelques coups, il avait réussi à créer une petite cavité assez longue pour s'allonger et juste assez haute pour tenir assis, n'osant pas trop en faire au risque de voir tout s'ébouler. Mais ce serait bien suffisant, le temps que leurs compagnons viennent les chercher.

Quand il retourna vers Sanji, il dut le réveiller.

« Hé Cook, amène-toi. »

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux vitreux, son souffle était court et Zoro s'alarma. Que ferait Chopper? Il n'en savait rien, il fallait improviser et tenter de garder son calme. Il était costaud, un peu de sommeil et il irait mieux, du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il passa un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'aida à se relever. Quand ils arrivèrent, il le portait pratiquement, puis il le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge, en chien de fusil, le front collé à la paroi.

Il retourna ensuite chercher le paquetage de fortune qui était aussi trempé qu'eux. La couverture dégoulinait, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Un peu dépité, il sentit alors la fatigue s'abattre sur lui, d'un coup. Alors il retira son blouson, se colla contre le cuistot, faisant rempart de son corps pour le protéger des intempéries et les couvrit tous les deux avec le vêtement dont l'intérieur était sec. Il passa son bras sous la tête blonde, lui offrant un oreiller de fortune et ainsi calés l'un contre l'autre, il s'endormit.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il fut réveillé par Sanji qui s'agitait. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, sa tête posée sur son bras était brûlante et il délirait.

Il se souleva à peine, dégageant sa mèche collée à son front.

« Je veux pas crever ici…

- Oï Cook, on va s'en sortir, t'inquiète pas.

- Faut aller chercher Zeff… faut pas qu'il meurt tout seul…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il n'est pas…

- Zoro, va le chercher,… va chercher Zeff… Il est de l'autre côté…

Inutile de démentir, il n'entendait pas et lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait du chef-cuisinier du Baratié.

- J'irai le chercher Sanji, mais là il dort. Toi aussi, tu devrais dormir. »

La parole eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il le sentit se détendre et entendit sa respiration qui ralentissait. L'escrimeur laissa échapper un soupire et effleura son visage de ses lèvres. Il ne voyait rien mais sentait, saisissait une goutte, salée, une larme qui s'échappait des yeux couleur océan qui avait filtré entre ses paupières closes, une eau comme la mer, qui glissait silencieusement. Le sel du désespoir. Il aurait voulu en cet instant frapper la roche avec ses poings, acte inutile mais ça aurait pu le soulager. Et encore une fois, il ignora, il s'oublia, restant immobile, juste ça, juste veillant sur son repos.

Tout compte fait, Zoro se sentait aussi impuissant ici que sur le navire, il ne savait pas quoi faire à part ce qu'il faisait déjà, en espérant que cela suffise.

L'épisode se renouvela plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, toujours les mêmes paroles et le nom de Zeff qui revenait sans cesse.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain Sanji ouvrit les yeux et se trouva un instant désorienté en se rendant compte qu'il était le nez contre une paroi rocheuse puis il sentit le corps de Zoro contre lui et se rappela quelques bribes de souvenirs de la veille. Il avait à peine bougé que le sabreur se redressait aussitôt. Il n'était pas si alerte au réveil d'habitude.

« Comment tu te sens Blondinet?

- Mieux, enfin je crois.

- Tant mieux, et regarde, il y a du soleil.

Zoro se dégagea et glissa hors de l'abri de fortune et Sanji put apprécier cette lumière qui rendait le paysage moins déprimant que la veille. Il rampa jusque dehors et juste ce peu de mouvement l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces mais la chaleur du soleil d'automne, un peu pâle mais lumineux lui faisait du bien. Il voyait Zoro en train de farfouiller dans leur caverne et il en ressortit avec le baluchon qu'ils avaient emporté. Il s'accroupit devant lui pour déballer le trésor.

- Tiens, tu vas boire un peu et y'a… du pain humide et des gâteaux qui j'espère n'ont pas de sec que le nom. Et regarde, j'ai pensé à toi.

Et il sortit fièrement une cartouche de cigarettes. Il avait oublié les médocs mais bon… il était certain que le cuistot lui en serait bien plus reconnaissant, vu le sourire qui étira ses lèvres meurtries.

- On fera quelque chose de toi Marimo.

- Fous-toi de moi et je les balance à la flotte!

- Parle pas de malheur.

- Bon, on va pouvoir sécher nos affaires, ce sera toujours ça! La Marine nous a même offert des rechanges, y'a plus qu'à les étendre et on sera tout neuf!

Et il joignait le geste à la parole en étalant les uniformes, la couverture, son blouson et en retirant son t-shirt et pantalon.

- Allez, enlève tout ça.

Sanji hésita mais ôta sa veste de cuir.

- Passe ta chemise.

- C'est bon, elle séchera aussi bien sur mon dos.

Zoro réagit aussitôt face au regard fuyant du cuistot.

- Je t'ai déjà vu à poil, pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée.

Sanji le fusilla du regard.

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets!

- Je sais, mais montre-moi ce que tu me caches ou alors je l'enlèverai moi-même!

Le cuisinier secoua la tête mais entreprit de défaire les boutons. Zoro en resta muet. Ses bras, son torse, encore plus grêles que d'habitude était couvert de marques, allant du rouge au bleu violacé en passant par le jaune. Toutes les traces de coups que l'on pouvait dater grâce à la couleur des hématomes dont certains étaient enflés comme si le mal cherchait à percer la peau, comme ses os saillants. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait des difficultés à faire glisser le vêtement humide, il vint l'aider. Son dos était encore pire, ils s'étaient acharnés. Puis le pantalon tomba lui aussi, ses jambes étaient marquées mais moins.

- J'aurais dû tous les tuer.

Les mots étaient sortis avec peine tant il serrait les mâchoires.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi?

- J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt! Pourquoi j'ai attendu, hein?!

Il s'était relevé brusquement, marchant de long en large comme un lion en cage. Il s'en voulait tellement. Dans l'équipage, c'était son rôle de protéger ses compagnons, son devoir. Il avait offert sa vie en ce sens à Kuma, il avait empêché le Cook de faire ce sacrifice, il n'aurait pas supporté ce fait.

C'était ce jour précis où il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour ce cuistot de malheur, son meilleur ennemi. C'était ce jour qu'il avait su, qu'au-delà de leurs bagarres, de leurs insultes, qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, une chose impalpable, une chose sans nom. Lorsque cette Face de Citron s'était dressé entre lui et leur ennemi, il n'avait pu identifier ce sentiment de panique. Pas lui! Non, tout mais pas lui! Et il se rappelait cette sensation, comme si la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse s'ouvrait à nouveau mais de l'intérieur, une brûlure, un déchirement. Alors il l'avait frappé, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir un seul de ses compagnons trépasser, encore moins ce Blondinet railleur au clapet toujours ouvert, aux mots acerbes, aux coups dévastateurs. Mais aussi celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, qui pouvait lors de leurs combats anticiper chacun de ses gestes, il était toujours à la bonne distance, sa semelle se dressait devant ses sabres sans jamais faillir, il n'avait jamais reculé face à lui. Jamais.

Alors, il avait offert sa vie, il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas, il savait qu'il allait souffrir le martyre, souhaiter mourir. Il savait mais ça n'avait plus d'importance alors, il aurait sauvé son capitaine, ses amis, ce diable de Cook qui était le seul qui avait le droit de le traiter de tous les noms, comme ces amoureux débiles qui se donnent des surnoms ridicules…

Il avait survécu. Un cuistot à son chevet, le regard noir, il lui en voulait.

Mais ils étaient vivants.

Un cuistot qui l'insultait, les dents serrées, la clope au coin d'un pli amer.

Mais ils étaient vivants.

Un cuistot qui lui faisait des reproches sur son attitude, qui l'accusait d'avoir voulu l'humilier en prenant sa place.

Mais ils étaient vivants.

Un cuistot qui avait apporté un bol de soupe et qui s'approchait pour l'aider à se redresser en râlant qu'il serait trop con de le laisser mourir de faim après tout ça.

Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il avait puisé dans les dernières forces de son corps meurtri pour lui voler un baiser. Et tout avait alors commencé ou plutôt continué, toujours les mots, les coups, le sexe en plus, si bon, si exaltant…

Et les souvenirs de la nuit passée revenaient, il avait bien cru que… non, inutile d'y penser, le cuistot allait bien ou tout du moins bien mieux. Mais et si…

Sanji se mit debout, attendant que le paysage cesse de tanguer et se ficha devant le sabreur.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire avant, on naviguait, il fallait attendre. Et si tu ne nous avais pas libérés, je serais encore dans un plus sale état maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait, point barre. Alors craque pas maintenant, me fais pas ça.

Et il enserra la taille de l'escrimeur, se collant à lui, le nez dans son cou. Lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fermes l'entourer avec précautions, il se permit de sourire.

- T'as pas à t'en vouloir, je te signale que si on en est là, c'est à cause de moi au départ.

- Toi et tes foutues bonnes femmes!

- Y'a pas que les femmes qui me font de l'effet…

- Manquerait plus que ça!

Et il lui prit le menton, effleurant ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu cicatrises vite…

- Je suis pas en sucre!

- Certes. Sauf que là, tu tiens à peine debout alors on va aller se faire une petite sieste au soleil, t'en dis quoi?

- J'en dis que tu reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes, tu viens de te lever!

- Me dit le type qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit…

- Comment ça?

- T'avais de la fièvre, tu délirais, tu réclamais Zeff, un truc décousu, j'ai pas tout compris. Allez, viens, on va manger un bout et dodo!

Sanji avait tressailli en entendant ces paroles. Il avait parlé dans son inconscience, mit des mots sur le cauchemar qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit, cette vision de cet écueil qui avait failli devenir son cercueil. Comme d'habitude, l'épéiste ne lui demanderait rien alors il préféra se taire sans épiloguer.

Zoro l'entraînait déjà et il ne fallut pas longtemps au cuisinier pour faire l'inventaire de leurs réserves. Quatre bouteilles d'eau, deux paquets de biscuits, une miche de pain et un peu de viande séchée.

- J'ai pas très faim, on verra après un bon somme.

- Comme tu veux », dit Zoro, tout en installant leurs vestes sur la roche et en s'allongeant aussitôt. Puis il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, le prenant contre lui afin de lui éviter un maximum de contact avec le sol dur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, comme d'habitude, inconscient de ce qui se passait, ou plus précisément, il s'en foutait.

Seul Sanji luttait contre la panique de son pire cauchemar, mourir de faim. Non, le pire serait d'assister à cette mort lente et douloureuse, de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dépérir puis périr sous ses yeux. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu cuisinier. Mais à quoi ça lui servait à présent?

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Vous avez lu? Alors flattez maintenant! (j'aime pas les critiques... alors ne mettez rien si vous en avez, héhé!).**

**Oui, je suis chiante et gonflée de dire ça, mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme...**

**Biz et à tantôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire pleurer... héhé!**

**Shadow, j'ai pensé à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira;**

**Mes petites copines de parlottes, un gros smack bien gluant à vous.**

**Ah oui, je veux faire un coup de pub pour FURYINA "sweet dreams", ce sont des fics sur un groupe de hard (existant), très drôles et sexys, et même si on ne connait pas les persos, ça se lit comme une friandise (j'y ai trouvé un ton à la Zoro/Sanji héhé!), bref, choppez dans mes favoris et allez lui donner une review, en échange, elle vous donnera son blog et là... vous pourrez saigner! (et si on est sympa, on aura un ZoSan... allez, l'avenir de nos fantasmes les plus fous en dépend! Elle a le don du lemon la nana, et un joli style; mais lisez que je vous dis!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 5

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro s'était levé alors que le soleil était à son zénith, laissant le cuisinier dormir, roulé en boule sur le côté. Il l'observa un instant, ses hématomes, ses côtes saillantes, il avait maigri. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé sur le bateau de la Marine? Il n'aurait su le dire, les heures semblant des jours, enfermés dans la cale sans la moindre lumière extérieure pour se repérer. Et Sanji n'avait rien avalé, le simple morceau de pain rassis qu'on leur donnait aurait fini de broyer ses mâchoires malmenées et l'appétit n'est pas la première priorité quand on se fait régulièrement passer à tabac.

Leurs compagnons viendraient les chercher, il n'en doutait pas mais dans combien de temps, perdus sur ce minuscule rocher au milieu de cette gigantesque étendu d'eau? Comment feraient-ils rien que pour savoir où chercher? Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et la mer était calme, ça ne durerait sans doute pas. Rien à redire, c'était un beau jour pour agir.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji ouvrit un œil, puis les deux et s'étira, sans trop souffrir. Il se sentait vraiment mieux, la chaleur et le sommeil l'avaient soulagé et il changea de caleçon enfila la chemise blanche et le pantalon bleu de l'uniforme à présent secs en grimaçant, et alla rejoindre Zoro assis un peu plus loin, portant seulement le même pantalon.

« Ben on n'a pas l'air cons dans ces fringues, Marimo!

- Bah, ça nous fera un souvenir. Tiens Cook.

Il lui tendait du pain et de la viande séchée et parlait la bouche pleine. Le premier réflexe du maître-coq fut de le réprimander sur son manque évident de bonnes manières mais la réalité le rattrapa. Un quart d'un pain manquait et autant de viande.

- Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

- … ben, j'ai faim alors je mange. Un problème?

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il y a un problème! Tu t'es pas dit qu'il faudrait se rationner?!

- Non, je vois pas pourquoi.

Le ton calme qu'il employait fit bondir Sanji sur ses pieds.

- Si toi tu comprends rien, moi si! Crois-moi, je suis un expert, j'ai passé des semaines sur un rocher de ce type avec le vieux schnock, j'ai failli y passer et je te jure que mourir de faim est la pire des façons de crever. J'étais qu'un gosse et pourtant, j'étais déjà plus malin que toi, j'ai fais durer un maximum ce que j'avais!

Zoro secoua la tête en soupirant. Il comprenait à présent les paroles qu'il avait entendues lorsque Sanji délirait, il avait alors joué le jeu, répondant ce qu'il voulait entendre. Cette fois, il ferait différemment.

- T'étais malin? Alors t'es devenu con à ce point en grandissant?

Sanji suffoqua sous le coup de la colère.

- Je vais te démonter si tu la fermes pas! Pour toi, ça veut dire que je suis con parce que je veux pas te voir mourir ici, sous mes yeux? Et par ma faute en plus? Parce que j'ai pas eu assez de cran pour fermer ma gueule et que j'ai balancé ce souvenir?!

Zoro fronça les sourcils, énervé par la tournure des événements et le pire de tout, d'entendre sa culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Là Blondinet, on a un sérieux problème toi et moi.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire!

- Non, toi tu dis que des conneries. Moi, je te parle de toi et de moi et du fait que nous soyons ensemble nous met plus dans la merde qu'autre chose.

Zoro avala sa dernière bouchée avec assez de provocation pour faire exploser Sanji qui lui envoya un coup de pied que l'escrimeur contra avec son bras.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé la forme.

- T'en seras persuadé quand je t'aurai fermé ta gueule!

- Tu veux pas connaître mes arguments avant? J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tu sais.

Et il se leva très tranquillement, enfila sa ceinture par-dessus son pantalon et sortit un de ses sabres de son fourreau. Sanji se mit en position de défense, prêt pour leur joute habituelle mais le sabreur passa à côté de lui, l'ignorant totalement et alla couper le reste de corde qui était restée accrochée au rocher, juste quelques mètres de chanvre. Puis il reprit la conversation comme si ce qu'il faisait avait un quelconque sens.

- Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé avant… nous deux,… bref. Je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fait avant, quand tu t'es retrouvé avec ces gonzesses de la Marine. À ton avis, j'aurais fait quoi?

- Comment je le saurais? Pas évident de se mettre au niveau du cerveau d'une algue.

- Ben fais un effort d'imagination.

Sanji réfléchit un instant.

- T'aurais foncé dans le tas et tu m'aurais laissé me démerder.

- Exactement! Et j'aurais même pas eu à le faire puisque tu serais parti avec les autres! Et jamais je ne les aurais laissé te torturer cinq fois sans réagir! Ici, c'est la même chose, tu paniques, tu te sens responsable! Pourquoi? Parce que tu es avec moi! Et ça, c'est pas bon, pour aucun de nous.

Le cuisinier sentit une toute autre sorte de panique lui serrer la gorge.

- Si t'es en train de me larguer, je peux te dire que le moment est vraiment mal choisi.

Zoro s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

- J'avais raison, t'es con! Viens par là, j'ai besoin de toi.

Et il le conduisit au bord de la falaise et repartit en sens inverse, enroulant la corde autour de son torse.

- Euh, tu fais quoi, là?

- Tu crois pas que j'aurais demandé un peu plus de vivres si je pensais qu'on puisse crever de faim?

- T'es pas la personne la plus prévoyante que je connaisse.

- Je veux bien le reconnaître mais pas sur ce coup. J'ai pensé à demander tes clopes, signe que je ne tourne pas rond mais pour le reste, j'ai tout prévu.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Donc, vu qu'on est au milieu de l'océan, je vais pêcher.

Il lui aurait annoncé qu'une sirène leur faisait des signes depuis l'horizon qu'il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Sa blessure à la tête avait dû laisser des traces, aucun doute.

- Non mais t'es pas bien?! C'est plein de rochers en bas et comment tu feras pour remonter?

- Remonter ça va, le problème c'est descendre et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre mon fruit du gum-gum, sinon tu penses bien…

- Hahaha!… Tu te souviens où était stationné le bateau hier?

- … Oui, pourquoi?

- Y'a pas si longtemps, avant qu'on joue au docteur tous les deux, tu m'y aurais déjà envoyé à coups de pieds dans le cul! Là, tu vas juste me shooter au-delà des récifs.

- Mais t'es malade! Pas question!

Mais Zoro avait déjà la main sur les poignées des sabres afin qu'ils restent bien collés sur sa hanche, prêt à prendre son élan.

- T'es plus un gosse et je ne suis pas un vieux con unijambiste. Et j'ai confiance en toi, alors fais-le ou je m'écraserai en bas et là, ce sera réellement de ta faute.

- Non, Zoro…

Mais il avait déjà commencé à courir et il sauta, se ramassant sur lui-même et Sanji n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'armer sa jambe. Le sabreur bondit dessus et le shoot ''armée de l'air'' le propulsa loin au-dessus des flots. Sanji suspendit sa respiration quand il le vit disparaître sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge.

- S'il survit, je le tue! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro avait fendu l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, la sensation grisante, l'amerrissage avait été moins agréable, le choc sur la surface de l'eau avait été terrible. De plus, le sel brûlait ses plaies mais il choisit d'ignorer ce léger inconvénient car il fallait ramener une belle prise, histoire de calmer le cuistot. Il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait de l'obliger à faire et s'il revenait les mains vides, il pouvait directement se jeter de la falaise tout seul. Une teigne!

Mais il avait été soulagé de le voir en meilleure forme et sa force de frappe en témoignait, il fut obliger de nager un moment avant de se rapprocher du récif mais ça en valait la peine, l'endroit était poissonneux et il embrocha rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Pour revenir au bas de la falaise, il avait pied, preuve qu'une chute serait mortelle. Mais au moins, les rochers affleurants lui permirent de découvrir du bois flotté, sans doute des restes d'un naufrage. Il se servit de la corde pour les attacher puis la passa en bandoulière et mit le wadô-harpon entre ses dents. Alors, il se saisit des deux autres sabres dans chacune de ses mains et, les plantant dans la roche, entreprit de remonter à la force des bras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses lames auraient besoin d'être bichonnées dès qu'ils seraient sur le Sunny.

La remontée fut longue et ardue, il devait user de toute sa force pour perforer le rocher et tout son poids en plus du bois qui pendait derrière lui pesaient sur ses muscles. Mais il serra les dents et continua. Alors qu'il arrivait au sommet, il vit que le cuistot l'attendait de pied ferme, les sourcils froncés et la cigarette au coin de ses lèvres pincées. Sanji l'aida à se hisser et une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, Zoro se laissa tomber, allongé sur le sol afin de reprendre son souffle. L'inactivité de prisonnier avait laissé des traces, il avait eu plus de mal que d'habitude. Il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main, déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser ces stupides chaînes… Il fallait vraiment qu'il devienne plus fort.

Sanji l'observait, partagé entre le désir de lui en coller une et le soulagement que tout ce soit bien passé. De plus, ses réflexes de cuisinier devaient bien lui faire reconnaître qu'il avait ramené de belles prises.

« On pourra pas faire de feu tout de suite, faudra attendre que le bois sèche.

Zoro sourit, les paupières fermées. Tiens, il s'était attendu à un accueil plus… musclé mais il savourait que ce ne fut pas le cas.

- J'adore les sushis, te bile pas.

- Je vois que t'as pensé à ramener des membres de ta famille aussi, bonne idée.

Zoro tourna la tête vers le paquet d'algues encore sur la lame et il rigola en reprenant sa position initiale.

- T'es tellement chiant avec tes théories de cuisine équilibrée… Tu me donnes de mauvaises habitudes.

Il attendait la réplique cinglante mais elle ne vint pas, il sentit plutôt que le cuistot se posait sur son ventre et deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser était ardent, impatient, sans douceur, comme tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, comme s'il fallait qu'ils se prouvent qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, qu'ils devaient rattraper le temps volé.

Zoro aurait pu se laisser aller, laisser le désir l'emporter mais ses mains autour de la taille trop fine et un infime goût de sang lui rappela qu'il n'y avait que quelques heures qu'il avait craint pour la vie du cuistot. Et cette peur avait été abominable, une sensation qui lui avait vrillé le cerveau, les tripes, toute une nuit à le veiller, à sursauter quand il délirait, à résister à le secouer quand il ne bougeait plus, juste pour vérifier, juste au cas où. Dans le noir, ne pouvant se fier à ses yeux, il avait écouté, senti et tenu entre ses bras cet homme pour qui il aurait provoqué en duel la Grande Faucheuse si elle s'était présentée. Et il aurait gagné, il en était persuadé.

Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'écarta.

- Tu saignes, lui dit-il en essuyant du pouce la lèvre fendue. Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à prendre soin de toi.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- J'en reviens pas d'être obligé de te dire ça mais… tu laisses les fruits de ma pêche, pratiquée au péril de ma vie, pourrir au soleil?

- Merde!

Et le cuisinier se jeta sur les poissons.

- T'avais raison Marimo, quand on est ensemble, c'est n'importe quoi!

- Oui, je sais. Va faire à bouffer, j'ai la dalle!

- Pff, t'as vraiment aucune éducation. Laisse-moi dix minutes. »

En effet, il n'en fallut pas plus pour déguster le poisson cru coupé en filets très fins, enroulé sur un morceau d'algue. C'était un peu trop salé car il fallait économiser l'eau douce alors Sanji n'avait pu les rincer mais ça ajoutait un peu de saveur et ils s'étaient régalés.

Le cuisinier passa l'après-midi à faire sécher une partie de la pêche, il cuirait le reste ce soir, afin de retarder le plus possible la prochaine expédition. Il avait confiance en Zoro, il savait ce qu'il faisait mais s'il se blessait? Il avait remarqué que l'eau de mer avait réouvertes certaines de ses blessures et ses angoisses d'enfant ne valaient pas la peine de risquer sa vie. Il devait juste gérer ses émotions et espérer que le sabreur ne devine pas ses cauchemars.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le soleil venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon, teintant l'azure de parme, de pourpre, rendant la mer orangée, enflammée par les restes de l'astre céleste. Ils avaient mangé chaud et ça avait été un luxe après ces jours pénibles dans cette cale glacée et humide et ils profitaient des dernières flammes qui dansaient dans la brise marine. Il fallait économiser le bois alors ils laisseraient mourir le feu.

Sanji voyait les ombres s'allonger autour d'eux, il ferait bientôt nuit et il sentait une angoisse monter, irrépressible, insensée. Bordel, il n'allait tout de même pas avoir peur du noir?! Ridicule! Stupide! Pathétique! Bon à rien!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouest, vers ces vestiges de lumière, cette pauvre lueur au loin alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient. Il alluma une cigarette, sa main tremblait, normal, il avait froid. Oui, c'était le froid qui le faisait frissonner. Il regardait la tige fumante entre ses doigts qui vibrait et il devait pleuvoir, sinon d'où venait cette goutte qui venait de tomber sur sa phalange, qui glissait vers son poignet, accélérant sa course à cause des tremblements qui s'accentuaient?

Merde! Manquait plus que ça!

Et il tomba à genoux, ses yeux déversant l'averse salée. Il avait lâché sa cigarette, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il en étouffait. Il aurait voulu retenir ce flot mais ses côtes étaient si douloureuses et il avait beau enfermer son visage dans ses mains, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette lâcheté humide qui dégoulinait. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, alors son âme avait-elle tant de honte qu'il fallait qu'elle la laisse s'échapper par des pleurs?

Il sursauta quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur ses poignets, aurait voulu résister alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre un torse, aurait voulu repousser la main dans son dos, celle dans ses cheveux qui le caressaient mais au lieu de ça, de violents sanglots le secouèrent, réveillant toutes ses douleurs, physiques autant que mentales. Pourquoi fallait-il que Zoro le voit à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait plus bas que terre?

Il pleura, longtemps, le visage enfoui contre une épaule, ses doigts s'agrippant à une chemise. Le sabreur le tenait contre lui, silencieux, il attendait. Puis les sanglots s'espacèrent, les larmes se tarirent, juste le silence. Et il faisait nuit noire.

« Désolé Marimo.

Sa voix rauque avait à peine murmuré. Heureusement qu'il discernait à peine sa silhouette, il n'aurait pas supporté de croiser son regard. S'il y avait vu de la pitié, il en serait mort, pour sûr.

- T'excuse pas Cook, fallait que ça sorte, c'est tout.

- Pas la peine de prendre de gants, tu peux le dire que… que je suis pitoyable, ou tout ce que tu veux!

Zoro soupira tout près de son oreille, il le tenait contre lui, encore une fois, comme dans la cale, comme la nuit dernière, il voulait être présent pour lui, le serait toujours, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont il était sûr en cet instant.

- C'est bon? T'as fini? T'as pas à penser à ma place, ok? T'en a pris plein la gueule, t'as jamais bronché alors je peux te dire que n'importe qui à ta place aurait déjà craqué. Bon sang Sanji, on n'est pas des machines, on a le droit de pleurer!

- Toi, tu le fais pas.

- Non Cook, je pleure pas, je sais pas faire, mais je peux te dire que ces derniers jours, j'aurais voulu en être capable. Alors arrête de te faire du mal, arrête, s'il te plait… Ou alors je te mettrai une telle raclée que tu chialeras pour quelque chose, crois-moi!

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- T'es pas doué pour consoler non plus!

- Non, mais pour bien d'autres choses, j'ai beaucoup de talents. Je te montrerai quand tu iras mieux.

Le cuisinier n'avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner son sourire en coin.

- Frimeur!

- Ouais, c'est ça… Allez, debout abruti de cuistot! On va dormir.

Il s'était redressé et n'avait fait qu'un pas quand il fut brusquement retenu.

- Bordel Marimo, là, c'est la falaise!

- Ah? Bon ben avance, on va pas rester là! Pourquoi t'es venu te foutre là aussi? T'es vachement imprudent comme mec!

- Me dit le pêcheur au sabre… Allez, donne ta main, tu vas encore te rétamer en bas!

- Oï, te la joue pas supérieur hein?! Et puis, si tu veux que te tienne la main, t'a qu'à demander, pas besoin d'inventer un prétexte.

- Quoi?! N'importe quoi! T'es… mmf!

Une bouche venait de s'écraser sur la sienne et elles jouèrent ensemble quelques minutes. C'était humide, comme les larmes mais chaud, doux, rassurant aussi, pour tous les deux.

- Allez Cook, on gèle, allons pioncer.

- Ouais. »

Ils formaient tous les deux une équipe redoutable, toujours en rivalité, prouver à l'autre, le défier, brutaliser et pourquoi? Pour que celui-ci soit fier, admiratif de l'adversaire, complémentaire. Ils aimaient se bagarrer sur le pont du Sunny, semelles contre sabres, les mouvements suivant le roulis du bateau. Ils aimaient le faire par beau temps, ou par grand vent, peu importait, la moindre étincelle et tout s'embrasait, et ça cognait, ça tapait, ça râlait, ça souriait parfois.

Et sous les draps, c'était pareil, une lutte un peu sauvage, un peu brutale, des baisers échangés impatients, parfois ils n'avaient même pas le temps de rejoindre leur cabine, alors un mur, un plancher faisait office, dans l'urgence. Il y avait peu de place pour les mots, ils se parlaient peu, il fallait se lire sans se dire, s'écouter sans se parler, c'était ainsi, on ne dit pas qu'on s'aime, on le vit. Et on lutte, encore.

Mais cette fois, rien de tout cela, Sanji était tombé à terre, le corps roué, sa fierté malmenée mais Zoro n'en avait pas profité. Pas de moqueries, pas de sarcasmes mais au contraire, une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, une façon de le regarder, de se taire. Oui, surtout ses silences. Et encore ce soir, il avait été là, l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans railler, il le comprenait…

Et le cuisinier se laissait porter, pansait ses plaies, aidé d'une main hâlée fantasmagorique, tous les deux abandonnés sur un rocher, unis pour défier le temps.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Bon, l'histoire de la pêche... la première qui ose sortir que Zoro est un monstre, je l'atomise. C'est un Dieu, nuance! (du moins dans mon esprit déconnecté et survolté)**

**Si ça vous a plu, flattez, j'adore ça!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**La suite...**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 6

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji se réveilla, sortant d'un cauchemar, toujours le même avec ce rocher sombre, couleur de sang séché et cette terreur qui continuait à le hanter.

Hébété, essoufflé.

Il était couché dans sa position préférée, un peu sur le ventre, la moitié de son corps étendue sur le sabreur qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le blanc de sa chemise, lumineux malgré le peu de clarté de leur abri. Cette teinte le rassura aussitôt, il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, juste parce qu'elle était si différente des nuances de son rêve où tout semblait plus sombre que ça ne l'avait été en réalité. Ou peut-être pas, il n'aimait pas s'en rappeler, seul son subconscient ramenait les réminiscences, sans doute altérées, remaniées par la peur qu'elles engendraient.

Il regarda au-dehors, il pleuvait à nouveau, cette fois de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol, assombrissant les alentours. Bon sang, son cauchemar semblait s'étirer jusqu'à orienter la météo! La veille, ils s'étaient couchés, tous les deux épuisés, ils avaient juste remis leurs vestes et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous le couvert de la roche, se servant de la couverture comme matelas de fortune. Sanji s'était presque endormi aussitôt, et son sommeil aurait pu être réparateur sans ces images qui l'avaient réveillé plusieurs fois. Il s'était évertué à bouger le moins possible, ne voulant pas perturber le sommeil de Zoro, se contentant de se lover un peu plus contre lui, se rassurant et se rendormant. Et cette fois, la pluie était de la partie. Mais, plutôt que se laisser envahir par cette noirceur, il préféra prendre le bon côté des choses. Son corps était poisseux de sueur, d'une odeur âcre laissée par la fièvre alors il profiterait de l'averse pour se laver et peut-être qu'il réussirait à rincer son âme malmenée.

Il se contorsionna pour ôter ses vêtements afin de les retrouver secs, se faisant mal aux épaules alors qu'il les étirait en arrière mais rien d'alarmant, juste des courbatures qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les douleurs des jours précédents. Dès qu'il fut nu, il sortit, déposant sa veste sur le corps de Zoro, un geste protecteur, un merci pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui sans que ce dernier se fiche de lui, il détestait quand il se comportait en mère-poule comme il le disait. Sale caractère!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La pluie était glacée mais elle acheva de le revigorer, chassant ses idées noires. Il se frictionna vivement, réveillant les endroits sensibles de sa peau bleuie par les coups mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il sentait le froid, la douleur, il voyait le rocher sur lequel ils étaient échoués, tout cela était réel, comme le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie, comme cet homme qui dormait à quelques pas…

Il se dirigea vers lui et sans plus de façons s'assit sur son ventre, ses mains se glissant sous le tissus blanc. Zoro tressaillit, réveillé en sursaut.

« Bordel, t'es gelé!

Puis il commença de réaliser la situation, le cerveau encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

Le Cook était au-dessus de lui, à poil et trempé. Normal, encore une poussée de fièvre sans doute.

Mais sa peau était bien trop froide.

Et il souriait, ce sourire canaille, en coin.

Et apparemment, il avait décidé que sa chemise était de trop puisqu'il semblait bien décidé à la lui enlever, les boutons sautaient un à un.

Cette fois, il était parfaitement réveillé.

- Holà Cook, vaudrait peut-être mieux…

- Stop! Tu te souviens hier, quand tu m'as demandé, ou plutôt forcé à te balancer de la falaise?

- Ouais, mais là tu…

- Je vais bien et j'irai encore mieux quand toi, tu m'auras aidé.

Une fois la chemise ouverte, Sanji s'escrimait sur son pantalon et il fallait réagir avant de ne plus pouvoir reculer, ce qui allait à l'encontre de tous les principes de l'escrimeur. Zoro lui attrapa les poignets, là où les menottes avaient laissé des marques, lui faisant mal délibérément, histoire qu'il réalise les inconvénients de ce qu'il voulait faire.

- On va se calmer une seconde Blondinet, t'es un peu exalté, là!

Le cuisinier se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux, ignorant que Zoro serrait un peu trop fort, et se pencha sur lui, tout près de sa bouche

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier, que notre relation nous faisait prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais là, c'est pas le cas, je veux juste me fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs.

Et Zoro se souvint de ses larmes, de sa fièvre et de ses mots terrifiés dans son délire, ses paroles de la veille sur cette peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister, son visage qui avait perdu toute couleur en apercevant l'îlot depuis le pont du bateau, il se rappela combien il se sentait coupable d 'avoir donné l'idée à ses bourreaux de la pire torture qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir. Et lui s'était promis qu'il ne les laisserait plus jamais s'en prendre à lui.

Alors il l'embrassa, soulevant juste un peu sa tête, il cueillit la bouche entrouverte qui lui souriait, délaissant ses poignets meurtris pour tenir son visage, passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'évertuait à la douceur, comme leur première fois, il fallait retenir le désir pour ne pas faire souffrir, contenir cette envie de lui, pour prendre le temps, savourer le présent. Il se redressa un peu, le cuistot l'aidant à se débarrasser de chemise et blouson puis leurs peaux se soudèrent, glace contre lave.

Et puis le temps filant, quand la caresse des lèvres ne suffit plus, ils laissèrent leurs langues imprimer leurs propres mouvements, courant l'une après l'autre, se caressant, se contournant, lentement puis plus vite, puis les bouches se décoller pour respirer un bref instant pour mieux se retrouver.

Zoro souleva son bassin afin de se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, le corps de son amant collé à lui, suivant le mouvement, puis glissant sur lui afin que leurs deux érections se touchent, se frôlent, se frottent jusqu'à ce que le plaisir provoque cette tension douloureuse.

Les murs étaient trop près, le plafond trop bas, il fallait cette liberté que ce rocher pouvait leur offrir, tous les deux seuls, leur gémissements happés par le vent. Ils pouvaient tout se permettre, ils étaient isolés sur cet écueil au milieu du vaste océan. Et le temps se faisant urgent, l'escrimeur enveloppa Sanji entre ses bras et les fit rouler à l'extérieur, sous la pluie. Le contact de l'eau glacée sur son dos le fit frémir, le contraste avec sa peau bouillante était saisissant et excitant, comme ce corps si mince, cette peau pâle meurtrie , et ces yeux bleus qui le regardaient. Dans ces moments où ils faisaient l'amour, Zoro aimait se perdre dans ces iris couleur d'océan car il avait la vanité de penser qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait passer outre cette mèche blonde qui le cachait continuellement, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il montrait ce regard qui lui souriait, qui le provoquait, qui lui ordonnait de continuer.

Sanji ne voyait que le vert, profond de ses yeux, plus clair de ses cheveux, se découpant sur le ciel gris qui déversait l'eau qui les lavait de tout, qui purifiait ce qu'ils partageait. Puis il ferma les yeux quand une bouche gourmande se dirigea vers son cou, enfermant derrière ses paupières closes cette couleur d'émeraude. Les bras l'avaient déposé sur la roche, à présent les mains lui caressaient les flancs et les baisers descendaient, sur son épaule, son torse, suçant les mamelons sensibles, puis descendaient toujours vers son ventre qui se contractait sous les caresses, comme si ses muscles imposaient aux lèvres de venir le chercher.

Les baisers étaient doux, les caresses lascives et il savourait ces effleurements, tellement inhabituels. Ses propres doigts suivaient les courbes musclées, mouvantes, qui se déplaçaient au-dessus de lui, partout.

Et la pluie, larmes de joie qui tombait, glissait sur eux comme des milliers de baisers, minuscules bouches humides qui les faisaient frissonner.

Puis une langue glissa le long de son sexe tendu, le désir pulsant sous la peau, demandant plus, encore un peu. Quand le sabreur le prit en bouche, il se cambra, ses mains s'agrippant aux cheveux verts, retenant son plaisir comme le corps qui le faisait frémir. Une langue caressait son gland, la bouche allait et venait tout du long, douce, lente, mais avec une pression impérieuse qui appelait à elle une jouissance qui s'impatientait. Et il luttait contre cette houle intime qui affluait et refluait à l'intérieur de lui, menaçant de jaillir.

« Zoro… attends… »

Comme il ne pouvait arrêter le temps, Zoro abandonna brutalement le sexe de son amant, sa langue traçant un sillon qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge, attrapant au passage les gouttes d'eau, jusqu'à sa bouche haletante et gémissante. Il voulait prolonger l'instant, le faire languir, profiter de ses lèvres qu'il retrouvait alors que sa main se posait sur sa joue, suivait sa mâchoire, sa gorge, descendait le long de son flanc puis effleurait l'aisne, caressant ses bourses au passage, et son doigt fit des cercles devant son intimité, demandant le droit d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il continua de tourner, de sortir et de rentrer, puis deux, puis trois doigts, toujours le même manège alors qu'il écoutait, savourait la voix de son amant. Puis il retira sa main pour guider son sexe tendu mouillé de pluie et il le pénétra, d'abord juste le gland, attendit puis recommença, centimètre par centimètre, glissant un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses reins pour l'isoler du sol, en appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser sur lui. Et il gagnait du temps, prolongeant l'instant, toujours lent.

« Sanji?

Juste son nom murmuré dans son cou, pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Le Blond avait mal, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais cette douleur n'avait rien à voir avec celle des coups, non, celle-ci s'accompagnait d'une chaleur qui se diffusait partout, sa peau, ses muscles, tout son intérieur s'embrasait et alors augmentait les sensations que le bretteur provoquait en lui, exacerbées par la sensibilité de son épiderme meurtri, par sa douceur à lui.

- T'arrête pas… ou je te tue.

Et un rire, toujours dans son cou, et un membre qui s'enfonçait en lui plus avant.

Sanji revit le vert des iris, juste devant lui alors qu'il se cambrait, il enroula ses bras autour du sabreur, l'attirant tout contre lui, caressant son dos ruisselant, là où sa peau n'avait pas souffert des mauvais traitement, cette peau couleur de miel que sa bouche goûtait, son visage balafré, son cou, une épaule. L'attente du plaisir le faisait impatient et il enroula ses jambes puissantes autour de la taille de Zoro et d'un coup de rein, s'empala jusqu'à la garde, leur arrachant un râle.

Le temps n'avait plus le temps, les sensations trop fortes, la patience à bout et l'escrimeur imprima le va-et-vient, rythmé par le bassin qui se soulevait sous lui, un mouvement de hanches qui accélérait, qui courait après l'autre, le rattrapait et s'en éloignait. Et son ventre, étroitement collé au corps mince, frottait sur le sexe dur et frémissant. Glisser dans cette antre serrée obscurcissait ses pensées, c'était si chaud, si bon.

Les corps se mouvaient, accompagnés par les vagues, le ressac en contre-bas de la mer déchaînée semblait prendre le même rythme, allant, venant, leur plaisir avait ce son d'eau se fracassant sur les récifs, frappant, violent, puis repartant dans un glissement pour revenir encore plus fort. Et leurs cœurs s'affolaient sous la tempête, ils battaient plus vite, faisaient plus de bruit que les déferlantes.

Le plaisir enflait, leurs gémissements se substituaient les uns aux autres et ils auraient encore voulu arrêter le temps mais il n'était plus temps.

Sanji sentit monter l'orgasme, le sentit arriver, voulu lutter pour le retarder mais la peau couleur de miel était trop proche, trop tentante, en-dehors de lui et en dedans, et un coup de rein contracta tout son corps, lui faisant fermer les paupières où là, tout était blanc, un flash de lumière alors que sa semence jaillissait et qu'il ressentait les frémissements de son amant, jouissant dans le même moment, la symbiose de l'instant provoquée par les contractions autour de son membre.

Puis les corps se relâchèrent, toujours fondus l'un dans l'autre, les souffles haletants, toujours sous la pluie qui ne suffisait pas à les rafraîchir, toujours suspendus au-dessus des vagues qui semblaient leur jouer une fanfaronnade, mais ils s'en moquaient bien de cette nature explosive, ils en avaient à revendre, ils étaient bien.

Sanji sourit, ses souvenirs n'auraient plus la même couleur, cette teinte de sang, non, ils seraient vert et blanc.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Et les jours s'étaient succédés, dans une surprenante harmonie, toujours sous la pluie mais au moins, il ne manquaient pas d'eau douce. Zoro avait repris ses pompes et soulevait des morceaux de roche pendant que le cuisinier se remettait, les marques sur son corps s'amenuisant, il s'ennuyait de sa cuisine mais en fait, elle ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Leur isolement était une nouveauté qu'il appréciait, il serait presque heureux d'avoir été abandonné sur ce rocher. Presque.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en public ou sur le Sunny, ils se faisaient discrets, non pas par honte ni pudeur, non, juste que ce qu'ils partageait ne regardait personne. Leurs compagnons les charriaient parfois ou leur gueulaient dessus quand leurs ébats étaient un peu trop bruyants, mais rien n'avait changé avec eux, c'était arrivé, c'est tout.

Ici, aucune barrière, un parfum de liberté quand le désir arrivait. Alors nul besoin de se cacher ou de le faire attendre. Même un simple baiser pouvait s'échanger sans chercher un coin sombre ou le retarder. Leurs corps meurtris avaient dû s'adapter, usant d'une patience rare mais après tout, le temps, ils en avaient à ne savoir qu'en faire. C'était un échange de chaleur, une douceur suave après tant de douleurs, ils avaient tout ce temps pour s'aimer.

Et parler, entre eux, de tout, de rien, de leurs amis qui leur manquaient. Ils riaient de souvenirs communs, écoutaient les confessions de l'autre, plus anciennes et plus succinctes aussi, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, adossés l'un à l'autre sous leur abri de fortune. Puis les silences, réparateurs, salvateurs. Zoro n'était pas homme à se confier facilement, Sanji un peu plus mais il avait appris à se satisfaire de cette absence de paroles et en échange, il savait aussi que le sabreur ne l'interrogerait pas s'il ne voulait rien dire, ce qui était un peu le cas alors.

Et bien-sûr, ils continuaient de se disputer, comme ce jour, le sixième, où enfin quelques éclaircies filtraient à travers les nuages. Les deux pirates se faisaient face et l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

« Sourcils en vrille, j'ai dit que je le ferais alors fais ta part et ferme-la!

- Et j'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à te démerder tout seul!

- Qu'est-ce qui change avec l'autre fois? T'as bien vu que tout s'était bien passé, non?

- Sauf que là, la mer est démontée, alors non, laisse tomber ton idée de pêche à la con! Si tu veux y aller, vas-y, te gène pas mais me demande rien!

- Comme si j'avais besoin d'un abruti de cuistot!

Et sur cette dernière parole, il commença à courir, deux foulées et il arrivait à hauteur du cuisinier parfaitement immobile avec les mains dans les poches, une troisième et il… se retrouvait projeté contre le rocher central par un coup de pied qui l'avait cueilli au passage. Zoro se releva, secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, cet imbécile de Cook n'y était pas allé de main morte.

- Là, Face de Citron, je vais te faire regretter ce coup-là.

- Préviens-moi quand je devrai commencer de trembler, histoire que je me prépare.

- D'accord. Maintenant! »

Et il lui fonça dessus, les sabres déjà sortis. Sanji contra le premier coup d'une semelle mais se dit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux que ce combat ne dure pas, il n'avait pas encore vraiment la forme pour résister à la force brute du sabreur, même si celui-ci se retenait vraisemblablement. Mais pas question de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait le battre, ce con!

Et les coups s'échangeaient, ceux du cuistot un peu moins forts que d'habitude, les gestes moins déliés et Zoro qui gérait. Ils n'en étaient pas à vouloir se faire mal tout de même, juste faire céder l'autre sans rien lâcher soi-même, leur petite routine en somme.

« LES AMIS! »

Un cri les avaient interrompus et ils n'avaient eu que le temps de voir arriver sur eux un boulet de canon élastique coiffé d'un chapeau de paille qui les envoya bouler comme dans un jeu de quille, les faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Ah, ce que je suis content de vous retrouver!, braillait-il en les serrant contre lui, tout sourire et la brutalité incarnée. Allez, j'ai faim, on retourne au bateau!

Zoro et Sanji auraient voulu avoir le temps de l'engueuler mais ils semblèrent comprendre un peu tard que leur capitaine était bien décidé à les faire monter à bord… rapidement.

- Et merde!, murmura Sanji alors qu'il se retrouvait bloqué contre le sabreur par un bras qui s'était enroulé autours d'eux. Et ce fut sa seule parole alors qu'ils se sentaient arrachés du sol et propulsés sur le pont du bateau où ils se seraient écrasés sans Robin, qui avait amorti le choc par un filet de bras.

Zoro, assis par terre à tenter de reprendre son souffle, se contenta de grogner.

- Luffy, je te le jure, un jour je te ferai bouffer ton chapeau de paille!

Ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de rire alors que Chopper se précipitait vers eux. Et le sabreur de repartir au dos, une peluche sujette aux accès de câlins se collant à son visage, l'empêchant de respirer.

Pendant ce temps, le cuisinier tentait de survire à l'étreinte d'Usopp et de ne pas finir noyé par les larmes de Franky.

Nami les regardait, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous êtes pas croyables, vous deux! On vous retrouve encore en train de vous battre!

Les deux rescapés ne pouvaient toujours pas répondre, encore victimes des assauts de l'équipage. Vraiment, ce bateau était trop bruyant, trop remuant, ils étaient tous cinglés! Et en plus, ils se faisaient engueuler! Ils allaient finir par regretter qu'ils soient venus les chercher.

- Bienvenue à notre chef-cuisinier et à notre fine-lame. »

Robin avait déclamé sa tirade calmement et contre toute attente, tous l'avaient entendue et ils libérèrent leurs proies, se redressant pour lancer des hourras.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un sourire. Oui, ils étaient rentrés. Enfin!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...**

**Shadow, je compte sur toi, j'ai acheté les baches plastique, prépare les couteaux, si j'ai un seul commentaire négatif, on s'occupera de l'auteur de l'affront, à la mode DEXTER!**

**Allez, la parlotte, c'est après le sexe, donc à vous...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**La suite...**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 7

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une fois l'effervescence des retrouvailles passée, Chopper s'était acquitté de sa tâche de médecin. Ils étaient passé par la cuisine pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et le sabreur avait vu Sanji se diriger directement vers son plan de travail, ses doigts filant le long des meubles avec un plaisir évident, un discret sourire attaché à ses lèvres. Alors Zoro l'avait laissé, suivant le petit renne qui allait le soigner en premier. Puis il était allé se doucher, appréciant le jet chaud et encore plus de retrouver des vêtements propres. Il était heureux d'être revenu à bord, tous les deux sains et saufs. Il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois.

Et si… Inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Oui, mais… et si… ça recommençait? Ils étaient pirates, la vie, la mort, tout ceci faisait partie du jeu mais… et si…

Se secouant, il retourna à la cuisine qui semblait animée. Il repéra immédiatement le maître-coq, équivalent à lui-même ou ce qu'il était en général, en chemise sous un gilet de costume, cravaté, la cigarette au bec et un torchon sur l'épaule alors qu'il découpait des fruits en riant avec Brook. Puis sans qu'il s'arrête de cuisiner, sa jambe s'aplatissait sur un capitaine resquilleur bien trop impatient de se régaler de ses mets savoureux.

« Luffy, je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas prêt!

Il lui fit sa moue tristounette qui pouvait faire fondre un iceberg.

- Mais je veux juste goûter, Sanji.

- Hé bien met-toi à table. Tu peux pas faire preuve de bonnes manières, pour une fois?

- C'est parce que tu m'as trop manqué.

Sanji fronça son sourcil.

- Moi ou ma bouffe?

- Ben… les deux!

Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de candeur.

- C'est bon, donne-moi dix secondes.

- Youpiiii! »

Et Luffy sautait par-dessus le bar pour atterrir sur le siège, nouant sa serviette autour du cou dans le même mouvement.

Zoro croisa un instant le regard du cuistot et ils échangèrent un sourire. Ce soir, Luffy serait content, il aurait du rab, la bonne humeur de chacun aidant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le repas se déroulait dans la joie, les blagues, les verres s'entrechoquant pour toutes sortes de toasts, même les plus farfelus. Puis l'ambiance s'apaisa une fois que tout le monde fut repus et la conversation dévia inévitablement.

« Comment vous avez réussi à vous faire avoir tous les deux?, demanda Franky.

Sanji baissa la tête, embarrassé, après tout, tout était de sa faute. Pourtant ce fut Zoro qui répondit.

- Mauvaise rencontre, mauvais timing… un peu de tout ça.

Le cyborg se contenta de la réponse, il était évident qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Mais Chopper, encore atterré d'avoir constaté l'état de ses amis, insista.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Zoro, ces entailles, et toi Sanji, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas faire une hémorragie interne et ce n'était pas le résultat d'une bagarre, tu as été battu, ne nie pas!

- Je ne nie pas, les interrogatoires de la Marine sont… musclés. D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser, je leur ai dit comment vous trouver, j'ai pas assuré.

Zoro le foudroya du regard mais le cuistot ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le défendre, il avait merdé, point barre!

Nami remarqua l'échange entre les deux hommes et choisit d'intervenir.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire plus tôt?! Lorsque nous sommes revenus vous chercher, on s'est tapé tout le quartier général de la Marine avant que quelqu'un avoue que vous étiez sur un de leur navire. Nous sommes partis, puis revenus parce que l'on ne l'a pas retrouvé car il était rentré au port sans nous croiser. Et cette fois, on ne pouvait que constater les dégâts, ton œuvre sans doute Zoro, alors que vous n'étiez plus à bord! On a perdu un temps pas possible! Quatorze jours que l'on vous cherche partout!

Ils étaient partis deux semaines! Le choc fut rude pour le cuisinier qui se leva pour faire la vaisselle afin de cacher son amertume. Le temps avait défilé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, juste rythmé par les coups et les moments de récupération, sans aucun contrôle, juste subir. Il avait l'impression qu'on leur avait volé ce temps, en plus de sa fierté. Il avait eu mal, mal pour lui et pour le bretteur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu désemparé, sauf dans cette cale et lui n'avait pas eu la force… la force de rien en fait, il était juste apparu faible, devant lui… Et il refusait qu'il le voit ainsi, mais il était un peu tard pour cela. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose entre eux? Cette admiration pudique qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se trouverait-elle remise en cause? Lui en parler? Plutôt crever!

Zoro, lui, avait bien remarqué que ce détail avait troublé le Cook, mais ses sentiments étaient tout autres. Il avait attendu huit jours sur ce putain de rafiot pour agir, juste rongé par l'angoisse et l'impuissance, comment était-ce possible? Il n'avait jamais reculé devant quiconque, on le considérait plutôt comme une tête brûlée, fonçant, ignorant sa douleur ou son sang qui se répandait lors de ses combats mais cette fois, des chaînes et un cuistot malmené avaient eu raison de ses propres instincts. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, si ça devait arriver, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. Kuina avait bien eu cette mort complètement conne… Et il avait eu si mal alors qu'il était devenu solitaire, pour ne pas dire ermite, la compagnie de ses sabres lui suffisait, et de quelques bouteilles quand il avait les moyens de s'en procurer.

Puis Luffy avait débarqué, comme une blague. Puis les autres dont ce Blondinet dans ses costumes ajustés, ses belles manières avec les femmes, son attitude provocatrice avec lui alors qu'il se trouvait en face d'un chasseur de pirates à la sombre réputation. Énervant, horripilant, attirant, son alter ego en quelque sorte, si différent et si semblable. Et il n'avait pas su le défendre quand justement, il aurait dû. Il voyait le dos de Sanji, ses épaules tendues, ses gestes nerveux qui faisaient voltiger sa mèche.

Et Nami juste en face de lui qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre que les autres ce qui ce passait sous leur nez. Le sabreur sentit son calme partir en fumée et il se leva brusquement.

- Hé bien, tu devrais être contente de connaître aussi bien le chemin, ça t'épargnera du boulot, parce que là, on y retourne!

La navigatrice suivit le mouvement, lui faisant face par-dessus la table.

- T'es devenu dingue? Hors de question! T'as envie que ça recommence ou quoi?

- S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que rien ne recommencera, jamais plus! Alors, fous le cap sur cette putain d'île!

Nami se calma, un peu alarmée de son état de nerf.

- Zoro, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu mais…

- Non, tu ne sais pas! Alors fais ce que je te dis ou je me débrouillerai pour y aller par mes propres moyens. Luffy, je ne demande jamais rien, je suis le mouvement et tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, alors à toi de trancher.

Luffy observait les deux adversaires, ce n'était pas bien grave de se disputer entre nakamas mais là, la sabreur semblait rudement sérieux.

- Si Zoro le demande alors on y va.

- Mais Luffy…

- C'est un ordre Nami.

La jeune rousse se laissa tomber sur son siège, tout était dit, les ordres du capitaine étaient sacrés.

- Ce soir, je prends le tour de garde, indiqua l'épéiste alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Usopp intervint.

- C'est mon tour, tu crois pas que tu devrais te reposer?

- Ça fait deux semaines que je me repose, c'est bon! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sanji le regarda faire, alluma une cigarette et sortit derrière lui.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro était accoudé au bastingage et le cuisinier adopta la même position, prenant le temps de déguster quelques bouffées avant de parler.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux y retourner?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là! J'étais là, tu te souviens?

- …

- Bordel, tu veux quoi? Te venger? C'est pas ton genre. _Me_ venger? Là, je peux te dire que ça pourrirait pas mal de choses entre nous.

Zoro expira par le nez, peu enclin à laisser traîner la conversation.

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit? Que le fait qu'on soit ensemble nous fait dérailler? Hé bien, je le pense toujours! Car oui, j'ai envie, non j'ai besoin de me venger, de nous venger, tu comprends? Jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de motivation. Une revanche oui, mais juste pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, juste pour que l'adversaire sache qui est le plus fort. Mais cette fois, faut qu'elle paye!

- Tu leur a déjà mis une bonne raclée, non? Tu nous a fait échapper, ça ne suffit pas?

- Non Cook, ça suffit pas.

- Je te préviens Marimo, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à cette femme.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher?

- Tu peux en être sûr! »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard sans plus parler, tout était dit. Puis Sanji se contenta de balancer son mégot et retourna vers sa cuisine. Zoro soupira, tout compte fait, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Le cuistot était motivé pour le suivre, retrouvant son coté teigneux et lui aurait quelqu'un qui l'empêcherait de commettre un meurtre de sang froid, pour ça il n'avait pas menti, il souhaitait la mort de cette femme. Et de sa propre main.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro était dans la vigie mais ne se préoccupait aucunement de ce qui pouvait se passer sur l'océan. En fait, son regard était tourné vers le pont. Il se dirigea vers la trappe lorsqu'il vit la navigatrice qui allait vérifier le cap avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'en repartait quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec le sabreur.

« Pas la peine de surveiller ce que je fais, je sais encore ce qu'est un ordre!

Le sabreur choisit d'ignorer le ton mordant, après tout il avait l'habitude, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

- C'est pas ça, j'ai confiance.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

La jeune femme le regarda avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il lui demandait un truc pareil.

- Dis toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais ça te coûtera cher.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je veux que ton cerveau calcule déjà!

- Et j'ai le chiffre de ta dette parfaitement en tête. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Une fois qu'on aura débarqué, je veux que tu me colles aux basques, car j'ai besoin de tes talents de chatte voleuse.

L'intérêt de Nami était tout à fait éveillé car qui disait voler, disait un joli pactole au bout du compte.

- Et que suis-je sensée dérober?

- Des dossiers, sur chacun de nous, La Marine les a et on doit les récupérer.

- T'es dingue? Je ne vais pas aller en première ligne derrière toi qui fonce dans le tas pour des dossiers!

- Je te jure que c'est sérieux, ils connaissent des détails sur nos vies… le cuistot a failli y rester, c'était pas pour rigoler, ils savaient parfaitement sur quel bouton appuyer pour nous capturer et nous faire mal… je peux pas laisser ça arriver de nouveau, je peux pas, tu comprends? Imagine, je suis persuadé qu'il y a le nom de ton village, de ta sœur et je peux te promettre que ces pourris arriveraient à te faire regretter Arlong.

Zoro avait l'air si sérieux que la jeune femme se sentit brusquement anxieuse en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à ceux qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien et Chopper avait insisté sur les blessures infligées. Sanji était loin d'être délicat sous ses faux airs, et avec Luffy et Zoro, ils étaient les trois plus forts de l'équipage. Elle s'assit sur le pont, histoire de réfléchir à la situation. L'escrimeur s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Nami, on laissera Luffy et les autres s'occuper du gros des troupes, nous on doit trouver le Vice-Amiral qui a ces putains de papiers.

- Et depuis quand tu n'as plus les arguments frappant pour faire avouer quelqu'un?

- Depuis que ce foutu soldat de mes deux est une femme et que j'aurai un cuistot qui ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle afin de s'assurer que je ne toucherai pas un cheveu de cette garce! Si elle refuse de coopérer, je suis persuadé que tu sauras te débrouiller sans ses aveux et si tu es là, y'aura moyen que je puisse rentrer sans que le Cook me casse en deux si je la dégomme.

- Tu veux la tuer?

- Franchement? Oui, aucun doute. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à tout perdre à cause d'elle.

- J'espère que tu t'en souviendras une fois que tu seras devant elle.

- Bah, on verra. Alors, t'en es?

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit le prix…

- Rajoute à ce que je te dois, je m'en fous.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Et Sanji, il en dit quoi?

- Ben il en dit rien car je lui ai rien dit pour ces dossiers, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache qu'ils existent et le sujet est un peu délicat avec lui. Le principal est qu'il retrouve un peu niaque et de confiance en lui en tabassant quelques marins, il a quelques comptes à rendre, ça lui fera du bien. Et comme je l'ai convaincu de ne pas me lâcher, il ne sera pas loin, pas de problème et quand il se rendra compte que tu es avec nous, il sera trop tard pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Alors tu ne lui dis pas un mot sur notre petit arrangement, je compte sur toi.

- Tu te donnes bien du mal pour lui, non?

- Je ne réponds pas aux questions idiotes.

La jeune femme se releva en riant.

- On y sera demain, peu après l'aube. »

Et elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main alors qu'il remontait dans son perchoir.

Il tourna en rond un moment, tendu par ses propres pensées. Il rêvait de sang, d'écarlate, de lame dégoulinante. Il chassait l'image, une autre revenait, violente, toujours teintée de rouge. La vengeance. Ce serait si facile. Si jouissif. Tuer une femme? Pas une femme, un soldat, un monstre.

Tuer pour réparer ses propres manquements.

Mais alors, comment pourrait-il encore voir ces deux yeux couleur océan? Il ne pourrait plus, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Demain, un nouveau jour, on verra demain. Ils iraient ensemble récupérer ces foutus papiers où étaient gravées leurs vies à tous, ensuite, advienne que pourra.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**à tantôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**J'en profite pour passer une petite annonce, j'ai une UA dont j'aimerais avoir l'avis, un truc assez noir, les termes très crus (trop pour FF? Noooon^^) et longue, donc il faut avoir du temps, c'est juste pour me dire ce qui manque ou ce que je dois enlever. Et si possible que cette brave Bêta soit majeure (oui, j'ai des principes, chacun lit ce qu'il veut, par contre je n'envoie pas ça à une mineure, nous dirons que c'est un de mes rares moments d'adulte responsable^^). Et, (oui, je suis exigeante), je tape sur WORKS alors ça m'arrangerait de ne pas avoir à tout convertir avant, autrement dit, avoir le même logiciel...**

**Et aussi, ne pas être trop prude, y'a du sexe et pas que que du beau, du sang, j'ai déjà édulcoré, ce sera difficile de faire plus (ou j'enlève la moitié de la fic). Ce n'est pas le côté choquant de la chose pour laquelle j'ai besoin de correction, c'est plutôt pour me dire les incohérences ou ce que je devrais rajouter.**

**Merci!**

**Assez de blabla, la suite...**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Chapitre 8

Usopp était tout de même venu prendre le deuxième quart, tout le monde devait être en forme au matin et le sabreur avait alors rejoint la cabine. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le cuistot qui lui tournait le dos, il s'était déshabillé dans le noir et s'était glissé sous les draps. Ce luxe de lit douillet et chaud lui arracha un petit soupir de contentement.

« Moi aussi, ça m'a fait cet effet-là.

Sanji avait murmuré, la voix un peu engourdie, mais sans animosité. Zoro sourit et se colla à lui, son bras sur son ventre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas. »

Non, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, se sentant trop énervé après lui, se sentant trop seul sans lui. Il lui en voulait et pourtant, il se lova dans le creux de son ventre, sa main se posa sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et le souffle de l'escrimeur dans son cou avait ce qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser. Le jour serait bientôt là, la Marine aussi alors autant tenter de prendre un peu de repos plutôt que s'engueuler, ils le feraient bien assez vite.

Zoro huma sa peau, ce parfum d'agrumes, il avait dû aller près des mandariniers, et de tabac mêlé. Sa main sur ses abdominaux fermes ne bougeait pas, il savourait l'étreinte de leurs doigts, sa taille fine lui rappelait qu'il avait maigri, il redoutait presque de le serrer trop fort. Toute cette histoire… leur rivalité naturelle, qui débordait jusque dans leurs ébats, cette fois n'avait plus été de mise. Il avait dû s'occuper, se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre, de ce Blondinet qui parfois lui donnait des envies de meurtre, qui cette fois lui avait donné envie de hurler une douleur sans nom. Et il avait fallu une douceur inhabituelle entre eux, surtout de sa part, il avait écouté, interprété les signes de souffrance, de bien-être, tenté de juguler les uns, tout fait pour parfaire les autres. Et il avait aimé. Il avait aimé sentir qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire taire ses pulsions meurtrières.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, Sanji contre le mur, prolongeant ainsi ce qu'ils avaient eu, là-bas, sur un rocher.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient accosté sans rencontrer de résistance et Zoro et Sanji avaient compris pourquoi en y regardant de plus près. Aucun doute, leur équipage était déjà venu, laissant derrière eux des bateaux coulés dont on ne voyait plus que les mâts qui dépassaient de l'eau au milieu des débris et les pièces d'artillerie devaient recouvrir les fonds. Et ce n'était pas les quelques Marins se précipitant sur le port qui risquaient de les arrêter. D'ailleurs Luffy s'était déjà propulsé et envoyait des rafales rockets comme s'il en pleuvait.

Zoro s'était précipité à sa suite, comme toujours lorsqu'ils entraient dans ce concours tacite de qui rétamerait le plus d'adversaires. Mais cette fois, Sanji avait failli se laisser surprendre en voyant le sabreur dédaigner le combat et se ruer à l'assaut de la forteresse que l'on apercevait un peu plus loin. Et pour une fois, il filait dans la bonne direction, ses sabres ne servant qu'à se frayer un passage. Le cuisinier, choisit la même tactique, laissant derrière lui des hommes encore valides, les autres s'en chargeraient bien. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte perdre l'Algue de vue, son cerveau tarabiscoté pour le sens de l'orientation pouvait tout à coup le faire changer de voie et alors, ce serait prendre le risque de ne pas le retrouver avant qu'il n'ait mis son plan à exécution. Il avançait dans le but de se venger et lui ne le laisserait pas faire.

Puis au détour d'une ruelle, Sanji vit qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le quartier général de la Marine, ou tout du moins de sa moitié qui n'était pas écroulée. Leur capitaine avait dû être drôlement remonté la dernière fois qu'il était venu! Une grande place dégagée s'ouvrait alors et l'épéiste avait stoppé au coin du mur, se dissimulant d'une bonne partie de contingent qui attendait leur arrivée. Le cuisinier s'arrêta à sa hauteur alors qu'il revêtait le bandana noir.

« T'étais rudement pressé d'arriver!, grogna Sanji.

- Je ne compte pas m'attarder dans ce trou.

- T'as pas intérêt de jouer au con, Tête de Mousse!

Zoro se tourna vers lui, son regard de glace encore accentué par l'ombre du foulard.

- Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'entrer là-dedans, alors si tu veux être le premier que je dégomme, j'hésiterai pas une seconde, à toi de voir.

Sanji pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il ferait ce qu'il disait cet enfoiré! Et il ne fallait pas se leurrer, contre ces crétins de soldats, il pouvait les battre sans problème, par contre le sabreur… Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez remis pour lui résister. Autant lui donner un coup de main et de tenter de le gérer au mieux après cela.

- Alors avance, mais dis-toi bien que tu ne me sèmeras pas.

Zoro lui répondit de son sourire carnassier avant de mettre le wadô en bouche et de foncer, les sabres à la main.

Le duo retrouvait son efficacité au combat, chacun envoyant ses coups et parant ceux de l'adversaire sans trop en faire. Jusqu'à ce que Sanji remarque que l'escrimeur regardait quelque chose derrière le dernier rideau de Marins. Il suivit son regard et vit ce qui avait attiré son attention, les femmes soldats regroupées et les attendant. Quand le dernier homme fut à terre, Sanji balança sa jambe sur Zoro pour le freiner, l'arrêter serait beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal.

L'escrimeur lui répondit en souriant, ses deux sabres croisés devant lui, bloquant la semelle destructrice.

- Trop tard, j'ai mon arme secrète.

Le cuistot fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel coup il devait anticiper, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grésillement caractéristique et qu'il voit toutes les jeunes femmes s'effondrer d'un coup, foudroyées. Il se retourna et vit arriver Nami, son bâton climatique lançant encore des étincelles. Il baissa sa jambe, totalement stupéfait.

- Nami, ma douce, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres?

- Zoro m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Le cuisinier se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- Enfoiré de Marimo! Non mais, t'es pas bien de risquer la vie de Nami-Chérie?!

- Elle est entière, non?

- Je vais te…

- C'est bon, mon petit Sanji, laisse tomber. Par contre toi, tu aurais pu vérifier de temps en temps si j'allais bien, non?

Le sabreur haussa les épaules.

- Il te suffisait de crier et le cuistot se serait ramené, et j'ai rien entendu. Bon, tu nous montres le chemin?

Elle releva le menton et prit son air pincé.

- Allons-y, mais tu devrais réfléchir un peu, je te signale que je ne t'ai pas encore donné le prix de mes services. »

Cette fois, Zoro ne répondit rien, autant ne pas rajouter trop de zéros à sa dette.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils montèrent des escaliers et s'enfilèrent dans un long couloir. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un peu de résistance, Nami laissait passer les deux garçons qui se débarrassaient des gêneurs et c'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent devant une porte où figurait le nom de Dukey. Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Zoro fit un signe de tête au cuistot. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, il ne comptait pas lui simplifier la tâche mais il fallait aussi en finir et ramener sa chère navigatrice en sécurité. Alors, il balança un violent coup de pied dans le battant qui céda alors que l'escrimeur se plaçait devant lui, bloquant de ses trois lames les tirs ennemis qui ne faisaient que ricocher.

La garce était là, nantie de quatre gaillards massifs. Et elle avait à présent perdu de sa superbe, la terreur difficilement dissimulée derrière son masque d'impassibilité qui se désagrégeait au fil des secondes. Le Démon Sabreur, qui avait promis de la tuer, était là. Mais elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir.

« Tuez le blond!, hurla-t-elle.

- Oui Madame!

Elle les connaissait bien tous les deux et elle profiterait de la diversion pour s'enfuir. Les soldats sortirent leurs sabres et se jetèrent en avant. Sanji fit un pas, Zoro ne bougea pas.

- Allez, viens mon mignon, grinça un des types, on dirait que tu as pris goût à nos interrogatoires, tu en redemandes.

Sanji serra les poings, pour sûr qu'il les reconnaissait, sa haine l'avait envahi dans la seconde où il les avait vus, ceux qui le cognaient en ricanant, qui frappaient au même endroit plusieurs fois de suite, qui l'avaient humilié en lui tirant des larmes de honte et de douleur, qui l'avaient martyrisé à chaque fois avec le plaisir dans l'œil. Alors il fonça, distribuant les coups de pieds qu'il n'avait pas pu leur donner alors que ses chevilles étaient entravées. Et il serrait les dents, lui-même ébranlé par la rudesse de ses coups mais il avait tellement de rage, il en aurait hurlé.

Le cuisinier se battait contre les quatre géants, avec une fureur évidente et quand il prit un coup, Nami voulut se précipiter.

- Laisse-le régler ça, il en a besoin.

Zoro l'avait arrêtée et il se dirigeait vers la Vice-Amirale qui pâlissait en voyant que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle brandit son sabre devant elle mais il suffit à l'escrimeur une malheureuse passe pour la désarmer. Puis les siens regagnèrent leur fourreaux, il n'en aurait pas besoin. D'une main, il empoigna sa gorge et la plaqua violemment au mur.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, ça fait plaisir.

- …

- T'as perdu ta grande gueule? Pourtant va falloir l'ouvrir parce que là, je ne suis pas venu pour rien.

- Qu'…qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux tes putains de dossiers!

- Je ne les ai plus, ils ont coulé avec le navire.

Il resta un instant interdit, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

- Elle ment!

La voix de Nami venait de retentir dans son dos et il sourit.

- Inutile que je te présente mon amie, tu dois connaître… Alors?!

Cette fois, sa main appuyait un peu plus fort sur la trachée, sans l'étouffer mais rendant le supplice douloureux et son souffle court.

- Zoro, si tu nous laissait discuter, entre femmes?

- Vas-y mais permet que je reste comme ça, juste au cas où ses réponses ne me plairaient pas.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, Sanji venait d'être envoyé contre un mur par un coup dans les dos et ses deux amis se tinrent prêt à intervenir mais le cuisinier se servit de l'appui de la cloison pour se propulser et pivoter dans les airs en balançant un coup de pied enflammé qui les laissa tous sur le sol en un coup.

Il resserra sa cravate et se plaça à côté de la navigatrice. Son nez saignait, et un coup dans les côtes le gênait un peu, rien par rapport à cette ivresse de revanche. À présent, il écoutait. Des dossiers? Ainsi ses interrogatoires s'expliquaient, cette femme avait noté chaque détail.

Nami revint rapidement à sa conversation.

- Angéla, c'est ça? Alors écoute-moi bien, je sais pertinemment que jamais tu n'aurais laissé tes renseignements couler car sans eux, tu n'es plus rien et que tu n'es pas le genre à partager tes informations avec qui que ce soit. Nous, on veut les récupérer, alors soit tu avoues et on gagne du temps, soit je les trouve moi-même et je laisse Zoro faire ce qu'il veut, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas là pour t'inviter à danser.

La Vice-Amirale connaissait parfaitement ses talents de voleuse et elle n'aurait aucun mal à les trouver. Mieux valait sauver sa peau.

- Derrière le tableau, il y a un coffre, la combinaison est 75973.

Nami, aidée du cuisinier, sortit une pile de papiers qu'ils regardèrent rapidement. Il y avait les témoignages d'Arlong, Crocodile, et tant d'autres. Un soin méticuleux, des détails qui pouvaient les briser. Même des renseignements sur d'autres pirates, ils ne lurent pas, inutile, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'affronter des ennemis de façon déloyale.

- C'est bon, tout est là.

Le cuisinier tira la corbeille à lui, y balançant les dossiers et de son briquet, il mit le feu.

- Tout a cramé, on peut se barrer, signifia Sanji quand il eut vérifié qu'il ne restait pas une ligne déchiffrable.

La Vice-Amirale eut un infime signe de soulagement et Zoro sentit aussitôt sa rage monter, un goût amer dans sa gorge comme si sa haine pouvait être si palpable qu'elle prenait corps en lui. Cette garce pensait donc que tout était dit, que c'était fini? Et qu'elle avait payé sa dette, après ce qu'elle avait fait? Cette peur de tout perdre qu'il avait ressentie, cette terreur qu'il ne connaissait pas naguère, c'était elle qui lui avait appris à ressentir ça, elle qui avait prolongé le calvaire du cuistot par une angoisse encore plus sournoise que les coups, une perception de mort imminente alors qu'il savait qu'on allait venir les chercher, qu'il n'était plus un gamin, qu'il n'était pas seul et pourtant…

Cette peur à elle cette fois, qu'il décelait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, qu'il sentait palpiter sous sa paume alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement. Sa peur à elle qui alimentait sa rage à lui qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

Et sa main serra plus fort la gorge qui plierait sans presque aucun effort. Il serra, serra encore, millimètre par millimètre, augmentant la pression de ses doigts qui se fichaient dans la chair, ceci sans presque aucun effort. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle cesse de se débattre, se moquer de ses ongles qui se fichaient dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de le faire lâcher, encore plus de respirer sans plus y parvenir. Et lui ne sentait rien, juste l'attente que cette vie quitte ces lieux, que l'amertume disparaisse de sa bouche, il ne pensait pas aux conséquences, il serrait.

- Zoro!

La voix du Blondinet, autoritaire, un peu inquiète, le reproche nuancé.

Un infime mouvement de la tête dans sa direction.

Ce fut cette voix qui le fit lâcher et il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant glisser le long du mur, la respiration sifflante, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. Elle était écœurante dans son désespoir et sa vie ne valait pas la peine qu'il perde ce pourquoi il se battait. Et la peur qu'il venait de lui inspirer et encore pour longtemps, serait sa revanche, elle apprendrait à vivre avec, se retournerait dans la rue, guettant par-dessus son épaule si un escrimeur aux cheveux verts la suivait, elle vivrait ainsi, il le savait. Elle vivrait jusqu'à la fin ce qu'ils avaient subi pendant huit jours et ce serait une vengeance à la hauteur de son esprit dérangé, elle l'avait inspiré. Grand bien lui fasse!

Nami le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas puis s'avança à son tour vers la femme.

- Je te conseille de disparaître, de toutes façons, ton avenir au sein de la Marine est foutu, nous sommes venus trois fois et trois fois on vous a battus. Je ne crois pas que tu auras de l'avancement sur ce coup. Et tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ce que tu as écrit là-dedans sinon, nous te retrouverons et cette fois, personne n'arrêtera Zoro, je lui filerai même un coup de main, d'accord?

- …oui…

- Bonne fille!

Et sur ce dernier compliment, elle lui envoya un coup de poing terrible en plein visage qui la laissa sur le sol inconsciente.

- Nami Chérie…

- C'est bon Sanji, ça me démangeait, elle s'en remettra.

Il ne répondit pas, persuadé que la mauvaise influence du sabreur devait expliquer cette réaction. Par contre Zoro sourit à la jolie rousse.

- Nami, tu es une femme comme je les aime!

Le cuistot fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce, un peu tendu par la tirade. Il n'allait tout de même pas se sentir menacé par sa Nami-Adorée? Ou alors était-il maudit? Sa passion des femmes se retournait contre lui, avait failli leur coûter la vie, il haïssait celle qui était à terre, jalousait celle qu'il vénérait et pourquoi? Pour un sabreur aux yeux verts, fier, arrogant, violent… et protecteur, tendre, une douceur rare qui ne l'en rendait que plus précieuse. Depuis quand était-il devenu si important? Depuis toujours sans doute, alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement, comme ils aimaient encore le faire parfois.

Et le cuisinier s'éloignait plus lentement, ralentissant le pas pour attendre ses amis, impatient qu'ils le rejoignent.

Nami avait remarqué le départ un peu agacé de Sanji et s'en amusait.

- Cesse de me flatter Zoro, je suis sûre que je suis loin derrière un certain petit blond.

- De plusieurs encablures, certes, mais c'était tout de même un compliment. »

Et les deux rattrapèrent le cuisinier et partirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipage qu'on entendait arriver.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Bien, juste l'épilogue à venir et ce sera fini de ce texte vert et blanc, bon, j'aurais bien rajouté 12 chapitres mais je n'en ai pas le talent... **

**à tantôt...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Suite et fin... je déteste les fins mais bon, c'est ainsi.**

**Je risque d'être absente des claviers quelques jours alors si je ne réponds pas, je ne suis pas morte, je tiens à préciser. Et du coup, grâce à un impondérable de la vie, vous avez cet épilogue en avance. Comme quoi, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, règle immuable de notre univers. **

**Il est court mais... ben vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... et j'ose vous en souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'ÉCUEIL DES SOUVENIRS

Épilogue

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'équipage retournait au bateau et Nami commençait à s'impatienter. Les deux amoureux, dans son dos, n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler pour savoir qui était responsable de… et obligé à…, bref, des reproches dont elle n'avait rien à faire.

« Vous-deux, dit-elle en les pointant d'un index autoritaire, réglez vos problèmes ici, je vous préviens, je ne veux pas un bruit sur le bateau.

- Mais Nami-Chérie, c'est lui…

- Stop! Débrouillez-vous, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Battez-vous et quand vous serez fatigués, vous nous rejoindrez! »

Ils étaient donc restés plantés là puis Sanji attrapa le sabreur par le col et le tira derrière lui.

- Non mais oh, Tronche d'Asperge, tu me lâches, oui!

- Ferme-la et amène-toi!

Et ils se retrouvèrent au fond d'une impasse assombrie par les lourds nuages et les ordures de toutes sortes qui étaient abandonnées là.

Zoro n'eut pas le loisir de poser de question, il se faisait plaquer contre un mur, son dos heurtant douloureusement les briques et la bouche impatiente du cuistot venait de se coller à la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser rugueux, sans douceur, mordant au passage une lèvre, luttant contre une langue. Leurs mains s'aventuraient sous les vêtements, caressant la peau dont la température montait à chaque seconde. Leurs bassins se frottaient avec une impatience qui brûlait leurs reins et leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre avaient besoin de plus d'espace.

Cette bagarre était bien plus tentante que la précédente, mais ne serait pas moins âpre. L'adrénaline, le goût de victoire aidant, rien ne serait paisible.

Zoro se dégagea tout à coup et passa dans le dos du cuistot, lui pliant le bras en arrière et le coinçant à son tour, face contre le mur.

- Lâche-moi Marimo!

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Et alors il abaissa d'une seule main le pantalon et le caleçon du blond sur ses cuisses, déboutonna le sien, se libérant de la contrainte de ses vêtements et s'empara du membre gonflé du cuistot. Puis il guida la main de Sanji vers le sien, et lâcha son poignet.

- Caresse-moi Blondinet.

Et le nez dans son cou, ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre, avec vigueur, à la limite de cette douleur si délicieuse. Emporté, exalté, Zoro laissait des baisers de feu, des ébauches de morsures sur sa gorge, son épaule dont il avait tiré la chemise pour sentir sa peau sous sa langue, puis retrouvait sa bouche, leur nuques douloureuses de se contorsionner mais comment résister à avaler les halètements de l'autre, les souffles gémissant?

Il fallait faire vite, le désir trop pressant, trop violent pour être contenu.

Le sabreur offrit trois de ses doigts que la bouche de Sanji lécha avec avidité.

Le premier le pénétra, un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort, éveillant une autre douleur, une contraction mais l'instant fut bref, la caresse intérieure incendiant son ventre. Puis le deuxième doigt, puis le troisième préparaient rapidement, sans chercher à donner plus de plaisir, juste à rendre la suite plus urgente.

Sanji gémissait, essoufflé déjà par les sensations.

« prends-moi, vas-y! »

Zoro cracha dans sa main et enduisit son sexe de salive, tirant vers lui le bassin du cuisinier qui avait à présent les deux bras tendus contre le mur. Il présenta son gland à l'entrée, appuyant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le corps mince l'accepte en lui sans forcer. Puis il s'enfonça, en deux coups de bassin, il était entré jusqu'à la garde. Il s'immobilisa, luttant contre ce besoin irrépressible de bouger les hanches, attendant que le corps offert lui en donne la permission. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Il entrait et sortait, presque totalement, avec un rythme de métronome, les mains sur les hanches minces, guidant le mouvement.

Sanji, sentant le plaisir monter, décida de prendre les commande et ce fut lui qui accéléra la cadence. Cette fois, il sentit que Zoro reprenait son membre dans sa main, le caressant de sa main calleuse, et serrant sa base pour retarder sa jouissance. Et les coups de boutoirs se faisaient plus puissants, le rythme devenait erratique et une violente impulsion fit se cambrer le blond sous l'extase, si bien qu'il échappa à la prise de l'escrimeur qui le plaqua contre le mur de tout son poids.

- Reste là, Sanji, j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi.

- Ouais ben laisse pas refroidir…

L'escrimeur ricana et le pénétra à nouveau en une fois. Ce bref instant avait permis de faire redescendre la pression et les mouvements reprirent, plus amples, plus lents, diluant les sensations puis accélérant à nouveau, les faisant revenir plus impétueuses, plus électriques.

- Aaah, Zoro…"

Cette fois Sanji ne put résister à l'orgasme, au contraire, il l'appelait, le voulait, impatient de retrouver ce flash de lumière blanc. Il fut parcouru de spasmes qui excitèrent encore plus l'épéiste qui récoltait son sperme dans sa paume, un liquide chaud, qui avait envahi sa main par saccades. Il lutta encore un peu, retenant ce corps qui s'alanguissait sous lui, encore quelques secondes et quelques mouvements et il explosa, laissant jaillir sa semence à l'intérieur. Sanji frémit quand il sentit le sexe palpiter, réveillant une étincelle de ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

Puis tremblant tous les deux, ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration moins haletante, debout entre les immondices, indifférents à l'espace et au temps, se moquant qu'on les voit ou qu'on les entende, se foutant de tout en véritables forbans.

Zoro essuya sa main sur les briques, se pencha sur son épaule et chercha ses lèvres qu'il embrassa très doucement, suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

« On rentre Blondinet?

- Ouais, allons-y. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils s'en repartaient, Zoro ouvrant la marche. Sanji retrouva son sourire en coin et sans prévenir, lui sauta sur le dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes puissantes autour de son ventre.

« T'es pas bien?! Descends, crétin!

- Non, ferme-la et avance!

- Mais tu vas te barr…

Le sabreur s'interrompit, sentant la pointe d'une langue caresser le petit creux sous l'oreille, zone très sensible que le cuistot semblait parfaitement trouver quand il le fallait. Zoro plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de l'intrus.

- Tout compte fait, reste comme ça.

Sanji rigola le nez dans son cou et le laissa avancer plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'intervenir.

- De l'autre côté Marimo.

Le sabreur qui soutenait le cuistot de sa main gauche pendant que l'autre caressait sa fesse droite, crut bon de préciser.

- Quoi? Ton cul est plus sensible à gauche?

- C'est le bateau qui est de l'autre côté, tu te goures de chemin.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, abruti?

- Parce que mon cul est plus sensible à droite, je voulais profiter… »

Et ils riaient, comme deux gosses turbulents et détachés du reste du monde. Sanji descendrait de son perchoir dès que le bateau serait en vue, ça en serait fini de ce petit moment qu'ils venaient de s'accorder au goût d'embruns battus contre un rocher, un instant clandestin, vert et blanc.

Et alors qu'ils savouraient, derrière les volets clos on les observait, les soldats laissés à terre les regardaient passer, faisant le mort. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille commençait à poser de sérieux problèmes, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, on les craignait.

Par contre, celle du Démon Sabreur renaissait, s'amplifiait, relayée par les survivants qui l'avaient vu à l'œuvre et ceux qui l'épiaient maintenant, alors qu'il avançait au milieu des débris de la bataille et des cadavres, chevauché par une gueule d'Ange au corps filiforme qui, au moment de combattre, donnait des coups enflammés par les enfers eux-même.

La légende était en marche…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**FIN**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO OO**

* * *

**Voili, voilou, c'est finitou! Merci d'être restés jusqu'au bout. **

**Petite explication de texte: **

**du 1****er**** au dernier chapitre, ce texte parle du sentiment amoureux, de ses bonheurs et de ses méfaits, de ce qu'il peut influencer nos choix, nos décisions présentes et même nos souvenirs.**

**C'est pour cela que pour les scènes de torture, j'ai juste écrit le minimum pour Zoro afin de montrer le sadisme de la Vice-Amirale sans trop en rajouter. Ensuite, l'important, c'est comment vit chacun face à la douleur de l'autre, la peur de la mort, notamment le sabreur qui n'est pas un modèle de compassion. Et justement, c'est ce qui le dépasse, sa douleur à lui, il gère sans problème…**

**Sanji n'est pas fragile, il est même plutôt héroïque, mais aussi plus réfléchi dans sa façon de penser, moins dans le seul instant présent. Par contre un cauchemar d'enfance, on ne peut lutter contre, la terreur est irrationnelle et impossible de la faire taire.**

**Et l'épilogue… ce couple improbable au début doit surmonter les faiblesses engendrées par leur choix, par contre, leur union ne fait que les rendre plus forts, entre eux et pour le reste du monde.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire et j'adore les non-dits et les sens cachés, allez, relisez tout et vous verrez, il y en a plein… si vous avez le temps… la première qui trouve une sorte de fil rouge, je lui dédicace un OS!**

**À bientôt peut-être, ou pas! **


End file.
